Sunday Mornings
by Mini Wheat Consumers
Summary: Roxas and Axel not only have to deal with their long distance relationship, but now they have new drama to deal with too. Why can't they just live happily ever after? Sequel to Saturday Nights.
1. Chapter 1

**Leven: And we're back! Hope you like the sequel just as much as the first story!**

**Ewonsama: hello and welcome to Sunday Mornings :3 hope you enjoy the sequel.**

* * *

Roxas groaned, rolling onto his stomach while the sound of his phone rang in his ears. The blond pulled his blanket over his head, trying to muffle the annoying noise until it subsided. Roxas relaxed again, wanting nothing more than to return to his slumber. It was short lived. The blond's phone started up again, loudly, telling him to answer or it'll never shut up.

With a low growl of frustration, Roxas reached around his bed until he found the dammed noise maker. He slide the screen and tapped the answer button on the Skype call. "What?!" The blond said crossed, eyes glued shut, and brows furrowed in annoyance. It was Sunday for god's sake. Why couldn't he just sleep in like a normal person? Nope he had to have a loving boyfriend who kept his promise.

It's been three weeks since Axel had left and the redhead had come to see Roxas every weekend. From Friday night to Sunday morning. It was like he never left. And if they got lucky, the two explored each other's bodies, getting to know them better whenever they could. They needed to get their hormones in check if they never want to get caught. However, Axel had to leave Saturday night because his mother, Tifa, was getting a little jealous that her son would rather be with the Strife family than her. So he had promised to spend some time with her even though he really wanted to be with Roxas.

"Hey Roxy!" Axel sat at his computer desk, shirtless of course, "I miss you! And I don't care what Mom says, I'm staying till Sunday next week." The redhead crossed his arms to show how serious he was, "What are your plans for today?"

Roxas cracked his eyes opened so he could glare at his boyfriend. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" He grumbled, finally taking notice of his bare skin. He blushed, glad that Axel couldn't see how red his face was getting. "I plan to stay in bed all day. Unless you have something in mind?"

"its past noon Rox. You need to eat or else there'll be nothing left for me to cuddle."

"But I like sleep. It's the one place I can be where I don't have to miss you." The blond shifted in his bed so he was now sitting up. The movement caused his blanket to fall off his body, exposing his shirtless form. "Do you have to spend time with her today? I would kinda rather have you in my bed." The blond said shyly.

Axel growled low in his throat as he checked out his boyfriend's naked body, "Trust me, I would love to be there, but I don't have the gas to make the trip twice in one week." He swallowed and fidgeted a bit, "Why don't you strip for me?"

"What?!" Roxas stared at his phone dumbfounded. He quickly covered his body up with his blanket, face burning with embarrassment. "Wh-why would I do that for you?"

"Because you love me." Axel blandly stated with a shrug of his shoulders, "Do you want me to strip for you too?"

"Axel, why do you want me to strip? Why would I want you to strip?" Roxas' face got even redder just thinking about Axel's body.

"Because~" Axel trailed off in a sing-song voice, "I like your body just as much as you like mine. So c'mon take 'em off." Axel said as he abruptly stood up and pushed his low riding sweat pants down, revealing his tight boxer shorts.

Roxas gulped at the sight. His blood ran down his body, cold sweat formed on his skin as he started to feel something twitch beneath his shorts. "You're really serious about this aren't you?" He asked, lowering his blanket while he placed his phone on the night stand by his bed. It gave Axel a better view of his body rather than just his face. The blond moved around on his bed, taking his shorts off so he was just in his birthday suit. "There, happy?" He asked, face turned shyly away.

Axel hummed with a small, evil grin as he slowly lowered the last of his clothing, making sure to make a show out of it for the blond on the other end of his computer. Every time he pulled the hem of his boxers down, revealing short red hairs, he would quickly bring the elastic back up to its original place, making Roxas's cock twitch in anticipation. It made Axel's grin widen.

"Stop being a tease or end the call here." Roxas said with a glare. The blond grasped his blanket and cover his body back up, sticking his tongue out like a child when Axel pouted. "I'm also not showing you my body anymore for even trying to be a dick to me."

The redhead sighed as he pulled his boxer off in a very unsexy manor, "There, happy?" Axel said, his voice sounded distant and muffled since he was farther away from the mic.

Roxas smiled, whistling in approval to get back at his boyfriend. "Yes, yes I am." The blond dropped the blanket, letting his body show again. "Okay, so now what? You wanted us to strip why?" Roxas tilted his head to the side, confusion written all over it.

Axel grabbed the chair by his desk and sat on it, "Now we do this." He grabbed his half hard penis and started slowly jerk himself off, "We never got a chance to do anything nasty when I was over. Thought this would be a nice change of pace." Axel explained when he noticed confused blue eyes.

"A-Axel what are you doing?" Roxas stuttered, his member twitching to life as he watched Axel touch himself. He couldn't help but reach for his own length and copy Axel's movements.

"Getting off on you getting off on me getting off. What else does it look like?" Axel's hand sped up while his free hand traveled around his chest and started to tweak at his nipples. Green eyes zeroed in on Roxas's small hand as it sped up as well.

Roxas moaned as he tried to picture it was really Axel touching him at the moment. But it wasn't enough. Roxas stopped, he reached for his new bottle of lube and quickly poured it on his hand. The blond moved back on his bed and parted his legs to give Axel a show. The blond teased his entrance before slipping two fingers inside of himself. He was sure to stare at Axel while he did it to watch how he reacted.

Axel's eyes moved from Roxas's pumping hand to his prodding fingers, "Do it." The redhead muttered in a husky voice. He felt himself hardening even more and start to drip precum at the sight.

Roxas moaned Axel's name once his fingers started to thrust inside of himself. The blond reached for his member and started to pump himself, carefully adding a third finger. He knew he shouldn't be doing it that quick, but he wanted Axel to have a good show while wanting to get himself off with as much pleasure as he could. Roxas watched how fast Axel would pump his own weeping length, trying to match the pace with his thrusting fingers. "Axel ahh I-I want you."

Axel bit his lip to just in time to stop a moan from spilling out, he did not need Tifa walking in on them, "God, I want you so much too." The redhead's neck gave out making his head fall back. Axel thrust his hips a few times into his hand before he was able to control himself and lift his head again, "I want to be inside you and pound you into your mattress." It came out in a low growl making a visible shiver go down Roxas's spine.

"Mmm oh Axel~" Roxas moaned, he really didn't care how loud he got as his parents have been going out a lot on Saturday nights and haven't been coming until random times on Sunday. Today was no different. If they were home, well, he'd worry about it later.

The blond shut his eyes, thrusting his fingers in deeper and faster. He was having trouble keeping his eyes open just so he could keep Axel's face in view. The blond squeezed his cock, throwing his head back when he brushed his prostate. "Please Axel, there!" He begged the redhead, acting if it was really Axel and begging him to touch him in that one spot.

By this point Axel's eyes were wide and glued onto his boyfriend's tempting body. His right hand was going fast on his cock, while his left wondered down and started to fondle his balls, "Rox, more." Axel started to drool a bit as he watched excess lube drip out of Roxas's abused hole. He was dying to be buried inside that tight heat once more.

"Fuck." Roxas groaned, being sure he was hitting his prostate with every thrust. His leg began to tense as his member leaked. The blond moaned, reaching his climax with cries of Axel's name. His arms stopped moving, legs dropping on to his bed while he panted for breath.

Axel wasn't far behind. The cries that escaped his pretty blond's mouth is what did it. With a few more pumps Axel was cumming over his hand and thighs. He wanted to slump into his chair like a boneless organism, but instead he pulled his chair closer to his computer desk. He grabbed a couple of tissues and started to clean himself up, "Have I ever told you how much I love you and you're the sexiest thing alive?"

"Y-yes." Roxas gasped out, slowly cleaning himself up as well. He needed to shower after what he just did. He felt dirty, dirtier than when Axel wasn't watching him. "Have I ever told you that all I want to do is lay in your arms and pass out every time we er...express ourselves?" He asked with a light blush.

"No you haven't." Axel laughed as he looked around his room for is discarded pants, "But I feel the same. I love how cuddly you get after. Makes me feel nice and loved." Tifa's voice carried into Axel's room but the redhead just rolled his eyes and ignored the woman, "Do you have any other plans today other than staying in bed all day?"

"Shower and go back to sleep." Roxas said, carefully sitting up. The blond yanked his shorts on before he got up to look for some clean clothes to put on. This of course made Axel pout because he couldn't see his blue eyed love anymore. "I don't know what to do today, ya know?"

"Why don't you go and be social." Axel yelled to make sure Roxas could still hear him, "Naminé texted me the other day, complaining that she never gets to see you anymore."

"That's because I'm hanging around Riku and Sora or sometimes just Sora. She sees me at school anyway. And besides, she hasn't tried to contact me anyway." Roxas said, pulling out some good clothes. "I need to shower Axel. I feel gross."

"Well you should text her later and ask her out on a date." Axel laughed at the shocked and horrified expression on the blond's face, "Jesus Roxas that was a joke. Stop being so tense. Fine, go take your shower. I'll text you when I'm done doing whatever it is Mom wanted to do today."

"Alright. Later." Roxas said, blushing from the wink Axel gave him before ending the call.

* * *

"Roxas!" Naminé yelled as she ran towards the blond and pulled him into a tight hug, "How've you been? I know I just saw you in school a couple days ago, but it's not the same." The blond girl released Roxas from her hug only to grab him by the hand and pull him towards the table she had just been occupying at the small cafe.

"Hey Nami, I've been alright how about yourself?" Roxas ranted out, a little annoyed by her clinginess. The spiky haired blond took a seat, opposite the blond girl. He stared at the coffees that were already settled in front of them with a raised brow before taking his. "Thanks." He said, taking a small sip. "How'd you know I want this?" He smiled gratefully with the taste of green tea on his lips.

"Because it's a Sunday and you're always sleepy on this day." Naminé giggled, "I've been good. Riku's being a butt though." The small girl crossed her arms and pouted.

"Why? Because he's been hanging around me and Sora? And don't you dare correct my grammar. This is how me speaks." Roxas taunted, sticking his tongue out after using me instead of I.

The girl smiled at the other teen and shook her head, "No I understand you boys need your bonding time. It's just he still acts so distant even when he's just with me." Naminé sighed. "It's just frustrating sometimes."

"Naminé, he's a guy. And he's Riku. He's always been distant. You can't expect him to change just because you're dating. Be pushy and well things might not go well. But it won't hurt to ask if something is wrong and he says no then I don't know." Roxas shrugged taking another drink.

"Yeah I know. But he started to open up to me, but then a couple of weeks ago he stopped. It's kind of frustrating." At that time a waitress came by to take the two blond's orders. Naminé cheerfully ordered a slice of cheese cake and ordered Roxas apple pie before he had a chance to open his mouth.

"Have you guys talked at all? I mean you keep saying frustrating as if you're sexual frustrated." Roxas said bluntly, not really caring that he said it out loud. The girl, however, blushed ear to ear from the comment.

"Ro-Roxas! How dare you say that!" The embarrassed teen harmlessly swatted at Roxas, "I don't have impure thoughts like that. Besides Riku hasn't tried anything so I don't think he wants to just yet. It is kind of soon." Naminé looked down at her hands as she twiddled her thumbs.

Roxas rolled his eyes, holding back a laugh from how bad of a lie that was. "So wanting to express yourself is impure. Whatever then. You know Riku probably isn't pressuring you for it because that's not how he is. You know that better than anyone." Roxas rolled his eyes again, shifting in his seat out of boredom. He didn't want to be here like this. He felt like a girl at moment and it made him feel like he needed guy time ASAP. While Naminé was busy being embarrassed, Roxas pulled out his phone and sent a message to Axel.

**Roxy-poo: I hate you so much right now.**

Axel's reply came back in an instant. It was like the redhead was staring at his phone, waiting for Roxas to message him.

**Firecrotch: I love you 2. How r things going?**

**Roxy-poo: Namine wants to have sex with Riku but is acting...well like a girl. To proud to say it. Honestly I want to go back into my cocoon. I blame you for making me say I would see her today.**

"Roxas are you talking to Axel?" Naminé piped up, "Tell him I say hi!"

**Firecrotch: I no u don't wanna b there but suck it up cream puff.**

Roxas glared at his phone. "I'll tell him."

**Roxy-poo: see if I ever answer your Skype calls again. Namine said hi and I'm saying bye.**

"Naminé, I think you need to stop lying to yourself and just talk to Riku about taking things a step further in your relationship. If you guys aren't ready then you aren't ready. Don't force it; but it helps to talk about it than just expect it to magically happen. That's only in movies and books." Roxas said, shoving his phone in his pocket.

**Firecrotch: nooooo roxy don't do this 2 me! Hi Nam!**

"Well what was your first time with Axel like? And I'm not talking about New Year's." By this point the blonds had gotten their food and the girl was poking at her's with a meek look on her face, "don't try to deny it. Your neck kind of gave it away."

"Just because I have marks, doesn't mean we did anything. And Naminé that kinda hurts that you think we would do that so soon after..." Roxas looked down at the table, his body trembling from the very idea. Of course he was faking and trying to guilt trip her for saying what she did. He was just trying to teach her a lesson about assuming things without real knowledge of what had went on.

**Roxy-poo: go away.**

He texted under the table.

Naminé poked Roxas in the forehead with her fork, "Oh please, I can read you and I know you're faking. Now spill."

**Firecrotch: wait I have to tell you something important. I feel like I'm being followed. Idk if I'm just being paranoid or what. I'm kind of scared.**

Roxas got up from his seat, tears running down his eyes. "You think you know everything don't you?" Roxas frowned. "Excuse me." He whispered and ran to the bathroom, leaving behind a wide eyed Naminé. Once in the bathroom, Roxas wiped his eyes. He hated know-it-all, so why not keep up the act?

**Roxy-poo: what do you mean? Like you're being stalked? I would say you are being paranoid but with everything that's happened with us, I wouldn't ignore it just yet. Also, if Namine asks if we had sex yet, lie and pretend that we haven't. Don't ask, you know how I am when she or Kairi try to act superior with their girl brains.**

**Firecrotch: I wouldn't b able 2 ignore it even if I tried. Ok we never fucked 10 ways to Thursday. And don't b mad her. From what u told me she's just scared of her 1st time and is trying 2 confine in u. Just play along with her.**

**Roxy-poo: I know, I just hate how she acts like that. And yeah know, maybe next week we won't do it either. Why not do something else for change?**

**Firecrotch: ok don't admit to having sex, but try 2 talk 2 her. It's Namine for gods sake, she's probably scared shitless about her first time. u can't withhold sexy time from me! u love my body too much.**

Roxas smirked, laughing to himself.

**Roxy-poo: is that a challenge? If I can, and you have to stop cuz I know you'll try to get me touch you, when I tell you to stop or it's cheating. Anyway, if I can then you have dress in drag and go out on a date with me. Oh, and I'm going to back to talk to Namine. Honestly, isn't this what Kairi would be for? Why ask me?**

**Firecrotch: speaking of dressing in drag, who lost the slutty unicorn dare? And she asked u because she feels closer 2 u. That or Kairi never did the do with Sora.**

**Roxy-poo: hell if I know. We never finished the game. They have done it. Unless Sora was lying. I'm going to stop being a prick I guess.**

Roxas put his phone away, ignoring Axel's reply. The blond left the bathroom and sauntered back to the table where he looked Naminé dead in the eye. "I'm not going to tell you how it was but we did talk about it, a lot. You have to understand, what happened was traumatizing and we could barely get past kissing without me freaking out. But then Axel made things better for me. He showed me I could trust him and I proved that I did. Naminé, you should just talk to him about it because for one, I'm not a girl so I wouldn't know what it would feel like. It really depends on you guys." Roxas stated, taking a long drag from his coffee.

Naminé looked at her best friend with startled eyes. She knew she had upset the other blond and that's why he stormed away, but she wasn't expecting him to come back and unexpectedly spill all that to her, "Umm...thank you Roxas. I'm sorry for pushing you for an answer, it's just, Kairi's good for gossiping and shopping, but I'd rather talk to you about things that make me uncomfortable."

"It's alright. Just tell me next time instead of saying things that you really don't know about. I'm sorry I was trying to guilt trip you. Anyway...what are you going to do?" Roxas asked, poking at the apple pie in front of him. The blond took a small bite while he waited for her to say something. "Too sweet."

"What do you mean too sweet? You're such a fat kid when it comes to junk food." Naminé mocked complained as she threw her hands in the air, "And I'm not sure. It's not something we can really discuss over text and his work schedule's been all over the place." She sighed, "I guess it'll have to wait. So what did Axel have to say?"

"Am I really fat?" Roxas asked poking at his stomach, frowning when he didn't even feel anything but his flat gut. He took a larger bite, thinking he could use a little more meat on his bones. "Nothing important." He said around a mouth full of pie. He didn't want to tell Naminé about the stalker thing. Nothing would change if she knew anyway. "Why not ask during lunch tomorrow? Just tell him you want to talk and go somewhere private."

Naminé blushed, "Well what if someone heard us? Plus I was hoping if we decided we were both ready we could be somewhere private so we could do it before one of us chickened out." The blond pushed her cake around until it resembled a mushy mess, "Is that weird?"

"Go to his car to talk and you don't have to do it then and there. Just talk it out." Roxas held back a heavy sigh and stuffed his mouth until the pie was completely gone. He didn't know what else to say and if he was honest with himself, he wanted to go home so he could be alone. It wasn't that he didn't like being around Naminé, it was just hard to hang out with her ever since he found out she was a spy. He couldn't let it go but he wasn't going to tell her that.

It wasn't the only reason he didn't want to hang out with her for more than an hour or two. He missed Axel and he didn't like having someone replace the time he usually spent with him. He couldn't get used to the change and it was eating away at him. Not even guy time with Sora and Riku could change things or make it better. Even at lunch, Roxas would always stare at the empty space at their table, wishing that Axel would show up out of the blue and say he would never leave him again.

Roxas gazed at his plate, not paying attention to what his friend was saying with his own thoughts becoming a mess. At that moment, Roxas started to feel really depressed. Nothing and no one could feel the void Axel left him with.

"Roxas?" Naminé asked as she reached over the table and grabbed the teen's shoulder, "are you alright? You were spazzing out pretty hard. Do you want to go home?" The girl tilted her head in concern as she brushed some of Roxas's bangs out of his eyes.

"Sorry Naminé. I do want to be alone right now. See you at school tomorrow." Roxas quickly got up and walked out the door. When he was a block away, he pulled out his phone and sent Axel a message without reading what the redhead had said.

**Roxy-poo: (1/2) I miss you and everything sucks because you had to leave. I'm tired of pretending that I'm not upset because I am and I know it's not your fault**

**Roxy-poo: (2/2) I hate this. I hate knowing I can't see you and I hate being with you without really being with you. I'm ditching school tomorrow so I can go see you. Don't tell me not too.**

**Firecrotch: please Roxy don't. School is more important. I miss u 2 and I no this isn't ideal but it isn't goin that much longer. I'll be down Friday night and I promise I'll stay until Sunday nite. I don't care what my mom has 2 say.**

**Roxy-poo: you don't understand. Axel, I just can't do this...I can't wait because...it doesn't feel like we're even dating. It feels like we're more like fuck buddies than anything**

**Firecrotch: I'm sorry u feel that way :( what can I do 2 fix that? We don't have 2 have sex next time I'm there. I'll take u out on a date. How does that sound?**

**Roxy-Poo: Axel I love you. It's just really hard not having you around. Even if we were just friends things would still suck without you around. I miss my best friend and my boyfriend. I need to see you sooner than Friday.**

Roxas stared at his phone, waiting for Axel's text to come in. Instead his phone started to vibrate franticly, signaling a phone call was coming in. The blond fumbled for a quick second, trying not to drop the thing as he went to answer it.

"I'm so in love with you that it's driving me insane and it's hurting me knowing that you're hurting." Axel's usually smooth voice came out like a jumbled mess as he quickly talked into the phone.

Roxas stayed silent for a few moments. He didn't know how to respond to that. "Everything's falling apart." He said aloud, thinking he said it in his head.

Axel sighed and Roxas swore he could see the red head shaking his head in defeat, "I know. This isn't how I pictured things to go down. But once high schools over we can go to college together and no one can bug us anymore."

Roxas frowned. He didn't feel like talking to Axel anymore. He knew the older teen didn't like it either but he didn't have to have reminders of him in his closest. It was then Roxas cursed to himself. Was his life really going to revolve around Axel? That wasn't healthy and not something he wanted for himself. "Axel, I'm going to hang up now. I- fuck I don't know if I can do this. Fuck, fuck, fuck. I can't do this...I can't." Roxas voice started to get hoarse while his eyes burned with tears. "Axel I can't...I don't like hurting like this and I know you don't either..."

"Roxas..." Axel's voice sadly trailed off. He didn't know what to say, normally when Roxas got upset the redhead would hold the teen his arms until he calmed down, "Are you saying you don't want me to come down this weekend?"

"Axel, let's go camping. But not just us, our friends too. We can all be around each and it can be as if you never left. This weekend, please? I'll even bug the guys about it until they say they'll come if I stop harassing them. What do you say?" Roxas asked hopefully.

Axel's voice caught in his throat, he was expecting the worst to happen not this, "S-sure. It'll be fun. I can reserve us a spot at the camp grounds tomorrow."

Roxas smiled, grinning as if everything would get better. "I'm still going to try to ditch tomorrow. Maybe I'll be waiting in your room." He said suggestively. He felt like he should make up for being a depressing drama king to his boyfriend. He didn't really have anything planned but he thought, whatever happens, happens.

"Just make sure my mom doesn't catch you." Axel's voice was low and husky, "But don't make ditching a habit okay?"

Roxas hummed and walked fast so he could get home and plan things out better. "I make no promises to not ditch school to be in your pants." He laughed jokingly. He just hoped Axel understood he was trying to lighten the mood up a bit.

Axel laughed, "I'm tempted to just drop out right now and just laze about your room naked all day until you came home after school and ravish me silly."

The blond blushed, glad that his boyfriend couldn't see it. "I uh well." He uttered, feeling embarrassed while thinking about Axel's body. "Wh-what if I wasn't in the mood?" He asked, running toward his house and into his room. He tried to think of anything other than Axel while the redhead laughed and thought of something to say. "What if I-I ahh." Roxas moaned when he accidentally bumped his bulge against the edge of his bed when he tripped over his feet.

"That doesn't sound like the case." Axel purred into Roxas's ear, "But if it ever occurred that you didn't want me in that way, I would bundle you up in your nice little bed cocoon so we could cuddle and watch random movies. But of course I'll still be naked, you know just in case."

"I'm not letting you in my bed without any pants on." Roxas laughed, teasing the redhead. "You know, you can't be in here unless you have clothes on because the walls and floor are off limits." The blond said as an afterthought, his face tinting red from the memories of their fun.

"Oh get the stick out of your butt. I've been in there naked plenty of times. But if you insist I can wear a thong. There no more things dangling. Happy?"

"Oooookay I'm going to hang up now." Roxas quickly said, his face and groin aching from how much blood was rushing to each area. "And no, its pants or your stick will never be up there again."

The last thing Roxas heard was the sound of Axel's laugh with a quick "I love you." Then a dial tone.

"Ass hole." Roxas grumbled, his heart thundering from the joy he felt from talking to Axel. "I can't wait for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ewonsama: chapter two. We've decided that we are doing a weekly update. But only if we can. Hehe enjoy chapter two**

**Leven: let's hope we can keep the weekly thing up. But midterms are coming up for me so we'll just have to wait and see**

* * *

**Roxy-poo: I'm going to show up at school but I'm going to leave before classes even start. Just to make it seem like I was going to go because mom decided that she wanted to drop me off. Weird right?**

Roxas texted Axel as he walked to the front of the school and took a seat on the steps. It was around six in the morning, almost seven, when Roxas got there. Classes didn't start until seven thirty so he had plenty of time to try and wake up before he ditched. It would be hard if he was too sleepy, he might screw up.

**Firecrotch: Ok I still don't think u should cum. u need to make the As and bring home the bacon. y don't u just ditch around lunch time so u can go to ur 1st couple of classes. I'll b home by the time the bus gets there.**

**Roxy-poo: because if it takes an hour and a half to drive then it will take about three to four hours by bus. And more than one bus. So I'll get there around lunch time. But if I lea-**

**Roxy-poo: if I leave by then, I'll get in more trouble because school will be over and mom will wonder where I am. We can spend an hour together and then if you take me back more time with you. I'll pay for gas.**

**Roxy-poo: or you can drop me off after half an hour and I'll take the bus the rest of the way.**

**Firecrotch: This sounds like a lot of work for just an hour or so of bonding time. I can drive after school and stay for a few hours if u want 2 c me this badly.**

**Roxy-poo: what if we do more than just bonding?**

Roxas asked, hoping to get Axel to just agree with his stupid plan. The blond hoped it worked because he didn't want to cause Axel trouble. If Axel didn't say it was okay then Roxas would just give up now and wait for the weekend.

**Firecrotch: I thought u wanted 2 lay off sexy time. Plus we can't really get in2 it with so little time. I don't want a quick fuck Rox. I want 2 b with u and talk. u know like a relationship.**

Roxas frowned. **Roxy-poo:** **alright. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I'll just stay here if you don't want to see me today. But I'm still ditching. I don't want to be here and see that empty space again.**

**Firecrotch: I'm sorry 2. I do wan and I have no problem with driving down there this afternoon.**

**Roxy-poo: don't. We can talk later though. Maybe play online together? I bet I can kick your butt on whatever, and every game.**

**Firecrotch: oh u did not. Let's make this interesting. Winner gets to top next time.**

Roxas blushed, he held his phone against his chest while looking around to make sure nobody was trying to see what he was reading and writing.

**Roxy-poo: You're on. Um I should probably let you go now. And it's getting crowded so I need to run off too.**

"You son of a bitch!" A shrill voice yelled across the school yard making Roxas startled and look up. An angry Xion stormed over to the blond, "This is all your fault!"

**Roxy-poo:** **and now I have to deal with your ex.**

He quickly texted, shoving his phone back in his pocket. The blond stood up, glaring at the annoying raven haired girl. "They let you back already? Damn, just when school was starting to feel peaceful." Roxas sighed with sarcasm.

"I've been back for a week." The raven haired girl snapped back with her hands on her hips, "I've just been busy playing catch up with my classes so I couldn't come and say hi to the little bitch."

Roxas rolled his eyes, shifting his backpack so it wasn't putting so much weight on his shoulder. "Really? You couldn't look in the mirror and say hi? That's weird. Anyway, I don't have time to deal with you."

"What, got other lives you need to ruin? Anymore happy relationships you need break up? I bet it's nice having Axel gone now so you can fuck whoever you'd like to without having to worry about being caught." Xion's hands balled into fists as she glared at Roxas, trying to intimidate him.

"You really need to stop talking about yourself. Maybe you should see a counselor or something." The blond looked at the school and then the street. How was he going to leave with Xion trying to pick a fight with him? "Look, I don't have time to waste with you and your petty grudge. So if you're done, I'd really like you to leave me alone before I end up being the snitch of school to get you to stop harassing me again."

Xion leaned close into Roxas's personal space, a large toothy smile spread across her face, "Do it. I dare you."

Roxas sighed. "Alright." The blond stepped away and headed inside, his feet taking him to the office with Xion following after him.

When the two teens entered the office, an old, blond man was sitting behind the desk. He had a grumpy look on his face and was eyeing the lollipops that sat in a container on the edge of the desk; like he needed something in his mouth to substitute for the cigarette that was usually in his mouth. When the door shut behind Xion, the receptionist looked away from the candy and stared at the two, "Whadda want?" He grumpily asked.

Roxas opened his mouth to say something but Xion was faster, "I caught Roxas trying to ditch school Mr. Highwind."

Roxas glared at the girl. He was just lucky she had no real proof that he was ditching. Besides, class hadn't started yet. "If I was really going to ditch then why would I come into the office just for you to say I was ditching. I swear you never think." He said in annoyance. The blond looked back to the older man so he could say why he was really there. "She's harassing me again. I'd like to talk to Mr. Valentine please."

Cid sighed, "Xion is that true?" He pulled out a clip board and started to jolt things down, "And Roxas for the record, once you're on school ground you're not allowed to leave or it is considered ditching." The blond man looked the two over, "Mr. Valentine is in a meeting right now and probably won't be out for a couple or hours so if you feel like this is a big issue, you'll have to come back later."

"I totally saw him trying to walk away; when I went to nicely tell him to not go or he'll get in trouble, he started yelling at me to leave him alone and that I was harassing him. I was just trying to redeem myself from acting out towards him." Xion put on her best pouty face to gain the pity of the older man.

"Mr. Highwind, she's lying. You can look at the school security cameras and you'll see I never tried to leave. I don't want to start an argument or anything because I know it's useless. Can I come back after second period to talk to him?" Roxas asked, holding back his frustration. So much for trying to ditch now. The bitch ruined everything. Oh how he wished he could hit her right now.

"Okay if that's what you want to do. Now get going to class, the bell's gong to ring soon anyway." And on cue, said bell rang throughout the whole school telling the students to get to class.

"Yes sir." Xion chirped as she grabbed Roxas by his arm and pulled him out of the office. Not wanting to cause a scene, the blond didn't pull away and let himself be lead. Once the two were out of the room, Roxas tried to walk away from Xion, but the girl wouldn't let him go.

"Let me go." Roxas growled. He yanked his arm back, and being strong than she was, got his arm free. "Leave me alone already." He sighed, turning on his heel when he tripped over something. That something was Xion's foot. The blond fell to the ground with a loud thud; his backpack was taken off his back and emptied on the ground in front of him. "What the hell?" He asked, glowering at the girl.

"Just a little something for trying to get me in trouble." Xion bent down and snatched one of Roxas's notebooks. She flipped through the pages with a bored expression on her face, before she hurtled it down the hall in the opposite direction of Roxas's class, "See you later." She blew a kiss at the blond who was still on the ground then took off before the late bell could ring.

Roxas groaned, wishing he could scream his frustrations at her. But he knew it was better to keep his mouth shut than open it now and get himself in trouble. He swore he was going to get a restraining order against her. With a heavy huff, Roxas gathered his things as quickly as could, but it wasn't fast enough. As he picked up his notebook, the late bell had rung and Roxas' class was still on the other side of the building. "Damn it." He cursed and ran down the hall to his class.

"You're late."

"I know but-"

"No buts. Detention Mr. Strife." His teacher said, writing him up.

Roxas groaned, took the slip of paper, and went to his desk where he slammed his head against it. He didn't care if his teacher sent him a look. This day was just getting worse. He should have never let his mom drop him off.

* * *

Two hours later, after his second class got out, Roxas made his way back to the office while sending Axel a message. **Roxy-poo:** **You have no idea how pissed off I am. And how much I want to blame you forever dating that bitch.**

**Firecrotch: I'm sorry love. I would never have if I knew how cray-cray she could b. What did she do now?**

**Roxy-poo: got me detention. I was going to do what I said but she came up to me, harassed, me and made me late to class. Now I have to go talk to Mr. Valentine about this morning.**

**Firecrotch: I'm sorry love. I'll make it up to you when I come down later ;)**

**Roxy-poo: we agreed you wouldn't come down today. I have to go.**

Roxas out his phone away, and walked in to the office. He didn't see Cid sitting in the front so he decided to just show himself to the principal's room. The blond knocked on the door and waited until he heard the okay. When Roxas walked in, Vincent was writing something on his desk. The man put his pen down and told Roxas to sit.

"I'm guessing you know why I'm here again?" Roxas asked, putting his bag at his feet.

"Xion." Vincent more said then guessed. He held up a piece of paper that Roxas guessed was the paper Cid had written on earlier, "I'm sorry that her previous punishment wasn't enough to teach her a lesson, but there's not much we can do. She's not causing enough trouble to be expelled. All I can do at this point is call her parents to explain what's been going on and make sure you two don't have any classes together."

Roxas felt his phone vibrate but ignored it. The blond sighed. He wanted to yell and scream at the man. He was sick of this shit. "Would it help if I told you that after she dragged me out of Mr. Highwind's view, she tripped me and threw my things everywhere so I ended up late to class? I have detention now because of her. I've never gotten one in my life." Roxas complained, showing the man the slip of paper from his teacher.

It was true, Roxas was always the good student. He has only ditched that one time when he wanted to see what was wrong with Axel last year. Either way, he made up the work he missed so he was still a straight A student and had never had trouble with any of his teacher's unless it was Axel's fault. He already knew his parents were going to get on his case about it when he came home later than usual. If only he had just left instead of waiting to leave. If only he had just gone inside or sat somewhere out of sight. Maybe his day wouldn't be crap right now.

"If you want I can null the detention and give it to Xion instead. But without proof I can't do much. In this school, to get expelled, a student has to commit something truly bad. Like threaten murder or bring a weapon on school property. I can suspend her for a few more days if she bothers you anymore. I really am sorry Roxas but I can't just kick her out because she's being a problem to one student or the school board will probably fire me." Vincent looked at Roxas with truly regretful eyes. He did wish he could help his childhood friends' son, but the situation really was out of his control.

"What would be the point? She'd just go to her parents about you being unfair and favoring me. I'll take the detention but please don't put it on my record. You may not be able to do anything, but I can still get a restraining order against her for all the harassment. We both know that's a crime now these days." Roxas sighed, exhaustion showing in his eyes and face. "With Axel gone, she's going to be bugging me more. She even yelled at me, saying I would cheat behind his back and if anyone heard, I know it will get to him and then I'll have even more drama in my life than I should at this age." Roxas pulled his legs up on the seat and hugged them to his chest while the late bell rang.

Vincent looked down at the boy and sighed. He pulled out a pad of paper and scribbled something down on it quickly before handing it to Roxas, "Here, it's a pass for the nurse's office. You can skip you next class and go sleep. Just tell the nurse that your stomach hurts too much or something. She won't question it since it's my signature."

Roxas stared at the pass for a moment before taking it. The blond stood up, and sluggishly grabbed his backpack. "Thank you sir." He said before leaving the office and heading toward the infirmary. He gave the nurse the paper and was told to go lay down. Roxas did as he was told and went to the bed, pulling the curtain to hide himself from the world.

**Roxy-poo: I know you're in class, but Axel I just want this day to end.**

* * *

"I don't want to go Axel. What's it even like in there? Do we just sit and do nothing for an hour?" Roxas asked his boyfriend over the phone. It was after school and Roxas had freedom for only five minutes. It was enough time to put his crap away or use the bathroom before he had to be stuck with all the losers. Not that Axel was a loser. Roxas knew the redhead just loved messing around when he was bored and had gotten a detention or two last year.

"You just sit and do nothing. Bring your homework. That'll help pass the time. I brought a harmonica once," Axel laughed a bit at the memory, "But stupid Xigbar was the detention teacher that day and took it off me. Then mocked me by playing it horribly for the rest of the time."

Roxas laughed, purposely walking slow to the classroom that held his doom. "I guess I'll just do my homework. I would rather talk to you but I bet my phone would be taken away." The blond sighed once he reach the class. He stared at the door, hand on his phone still as he reluctantly reached for the handle. "I have to go now."

"Okay text me when you get out. Be good and remember to not drop the soap."

"Screw you." Roxas laughed and hung up. The blond put his phone away and opened the door to the slightly empty room. 'Oh great, Xigbar.' He thought to himself, taking a seat at a random desk in the back.

Roxas looked around the room and didn't know who anyone was. So he didn't bother to fully look at anyone until he saw crimson red hair in the corner of his eye. "Axel?" He whispered to himself, glancing at the teen sitting three desks away from him.

The teen's hair was long, tied in a thin pony tail while the rest of his hair, atop his head, was choppy and a little spiky. His face was pale and from where Roxas was sitting, he could see light red tattoos under his eyes. Only they followed his outer eye rather than being on his cheeks like Axel's. The redhead was lightly lolling his head, as if he was listening to music while his long legs were planted on the desk, crossed.

Roxas was stunned. He didn't know what to think while he stared at the teen he thought was Axel. It wasn't like Axel couldn't change his look and hide his cheek tattoos. It wasn't like he couldn't fix his hair to look like that either, just the length of it wouldn't be possible. The blond didn't know how long he was staring because the redhead turned his face in the blond's direction, and raised a brow. That gave Roxas a good look at his eyes. Blue, not green or cat like.

The redhead pulled the ear buds out and glared at the blond when he kept staring. "Can I help you? Or am I just that good looking?" He flashed Roxas a smile that was eerily similar to Axel's.

Roxas blushed from embarrassment. He quietly shook his head and muttered a sorry. The blond looked away and quickly pulled his homework out. He needed to look like he was busy so the not Axel would just ignore him.

"Name's Reno." Hot air puffed over Roxas's ear, making him jump from shock. He turned, only to see Reno leaning over so his face was very close to his. "Don't think I've ever seen you around. This your first detention?"

"Will you two shut the hell up!?" Xigbar yelled from the front of the room as he flipped through a magazine.

"First and last." Roxas whispered, swatting the teen away from his personal bubble. He looked back down at his homework, trying to figure out which classes he had homework for. Math and English, as always. The blond pulled his math sheet out and began to work on it; he wished Reno would go away and go back to his original seat.

Slender fingers brushed over Roxas's math work before the paper was pulled away. Blue eyes looked up to see Reno scanning it, "Hey, I did this work last year. That makes you a junior right?" He handed the paper back to Roxas, "Ask me if you have any questions." He winked at Roxas and turned back to doodling on the desk top while humming a random song.

"Right, like I'm going to...wait, does that make you a senior?" Roxas asked the redhead. He looked at his math homework then back to Reno before shaking his head and going back to work. He didn't need help or want it from someone in detention. Besides, he knew the material.

"Sure am. And believe it or not, I have a 4.0 GPA. Just because I get bored and end up irritating the teachers, doesn't mean I'm stupid. It's bad to assume things kid."

"Who said I was assuming things?" Roxas almost stuttered on his words. This guy was sharp and the blond didn't know if he like it or not. "I'm fine anyway. Thanks for the offer."

"The look on your face tells me that you think I'm a delinquent." He dug the tip of his pen more into the desk as he carved something into the wooden surface to prove his point, "You got number five wrong by the way."

"You're distracting me." Roxas grumbled and erased his answer to fix it.

"Distracting you with my good looks." Reno struck a mini pose, "What's your name blondie? It's rude that I introduced myself and you didn't. Did your mamma raise you wrong?"

"Roxas, now kindly leave me alone." The blond said in frustration while his phone vibrated in his pocket. The blond bet it was probably his mom asking where he was. That or Axel telling him that he's bored again.

"Hey you two, if I have to tell you to shut up one more time I'll add an extra day of this hell hole!" Xigbar threatened. The teens knew he meant business because he lowered his magazine and was glaring daggers at them, "Reno move to the window." He didn't look away until the redhead got up, making as many noises as possible, and sat down.

Roxas quietly chuckled from all the noise. It reminded him of something Axel would do. Once Xigbar was looking back at his magazine, Roxas pulled out his phone and saw a message from Axel. He was right, it said he was bored. The blond quickly sent him a reply. **Roxy-poo:** **you have a clone in here and Xigbar is reading a teen magazine.**

**Firecrotch: a clone? Really? Take a pic for me**

**Roxy-Poo: I would but Xigbar yelled at us for talking. Well he was talking, I was telling him to leave me alone.**

**Firecrotch: you just told me he was reading. He won't notice if you snap a quick pic.**

**Roxy-Poo: if I get in trouble you owe me.**

The blond looked up from his phone, Xigbar was still looking at the magazine, which meant if he was fast he could take it. He put his phone on silent in case the shutter went off. The blond glanced over to Reno and froze. The other redhead was staring at him, chin resting on his palm as if he was bored or checking Roxas out. Roxas glared at him and sent another message to Axel.

**Roxy-Poo:** **he's staring at me**

**Firecrotch: flip him off. No 1 but me is allowed to look at u.**

While Roxas was busy concentrating on punching out another message to Axel he didn't notice Reno look away and start scribbling on a piece of paper. When he was satisfied he folded it up into a paper plane and sent it flying off towards the blond, successful hitting Roxas in the ear.

**Roxy-poo: I'll call you when I get out.**

Roxas sent the message and glaring at Reno before he looked down at the paper air plane. The blond unfolded it and read what was written. Roxas could barely read the horrible hand writing but after making out a few letters, he suspected the horrible scroll was Reno's phone number. Blue eyes looked over at the redhead and saw him holding his thumb up to his ear and pinkie by his mouth. The redhead was mouthing 'text me' which Roxas had to snort at seeing as Reno was doing the call me sign.

**Unknown number:** **wrong sign genius**

**Reno: well sorry there's no universal sign for text me. Me button mashing on an air phone would look weirder.**

**Honey-buns: it's only weird if you think it is.**

Roxas put his phone back in his pocket, pointing to his homework so Reno would know he was going to do that now. The red head rolled his eyes and mouthed that he sucked before putting his ear buds back in. In twenty minutes, Roxas was done with his homework and free to leave the class room. The blond hastily got up from his seat and bolted from the room. He was glad to be out of that. Too bad it was only Monday.

"Hey where are you going?" Someone asked as they grabbed Roxas by the shoulder and spun him around. Reno smiled down at the blond, "The night's still young. Wanna catch a movie or something?"

"Sorry, I've gotta get home and do stuff. It was nice meeting you Reno." Roxas said, turning back around so he could get his parents to possibly talk to someone about his Xion problem. That crazy bitch was never going to stop and he had a feeling she had something up her sleeve.

"What could be more important than going out with an upperclassman?" Reno whined as he followed Roxas outside the school, "Just one movie Roxas. What's the worst that can happen?"

Roxas sighed. He had a feeling Reno would follow him home if he just kept saying no. What really was the harm in hanging out? "Fine, but you're paying." Roxas agreed, looking up at the taller teen. The guy was just as tall as Axel was and that just made the blond pout. He missed him and looking at Reno wasn't helping at all. If anything, it made the blond miss his boyfriend even more. "Just let me make a quick call."

"Yeah sure. I'll be out in the parking lot whenever you're done." Reno split from Roxas and walked towards the parking lot without looking back.

Roxas sent a message to his mom, telling her that he was hanging out with a new friend and he'd be home later. He also said he got his work done so she wouldn't ask about it. The blond then pressed the speed dial for Axel's number and waited for him to answer. "Hey." He said after four rings. "Sorry, I didn't want to get caught by Xigbar."

"It's fine." Axel's voice sent shivers down Roxas's spine and made his toes curl, "Are you sure you don't want me to come down tonight? I don't want your whole day being bad."

"At the risk of sounding like a school girl, I fucking miss you. But it's already three thirty and I rather not have you driving back home late. Besides, I'm going to give Reno a chance and catch a movie with him." The blond said, wishing it was Axel he was going to see it with instead. "I love you so much Axel."

"Didn't you already say something about sounding like a school girl earlier? And you better not be going on a date with a guy you just met Roxy, very unclassy."

"So I shouldn't kiss him ether then? Damn there goes all of my plans." The blond laughed. "I love you and how you can still joke like this. I'll call when the movie is over. Maybe text you. And maybe I'll be able to get a picture of your clone."

Axel just laughed, "Kissing leads to blow jobs and I won't risk-hey give that back!"

"Hello?" An unfamiliar voice said, "Is this the mysterious blond on Axel's phone background? No Axel I wasn't done!"

"Sorry." Axel said, "Demyx stole my phone." A low whine could be heard and Roxas guessed it was the stranger, "Why shouldn't I be able to joke about it? I know you wouldn't do anything. I love you too."

"Um, should I just let you-hey! Reno what the hell!" Roxas yelled as Reno held the phone above his head. The taller teen looked at the caller ID and then back at the blond. "I was in the middle of talking."

"Yo, who's this? You're cutting into some valuable bonding time." Reno tapped his foot on the ground to show how annoyed he was.

"The fuck? Why does it sound like I'm listing to a voice memo? Put Roxas back on. I wasn't done with him."

Reno looked startled for a moment but quickly gathered his cool, "Yeah you do sound like me. And sorry no can do, I need him so I have someone to watch a movie with." Before Axel could say anything else Reno hung up the phone and tossed it back at Roxas, "C'mon blondie, movie starts soon."

Roxas glared at the older teen. "Watch it yourself." He grumbled, walking away from the taller teen while trying to call his boyfriend back. But before he could press the call button, his phone was taken once again. "Damn it Reno, what's your problem? I was talking and you interrupted." The blond reached out and snatched his phone back.

"You're always on your phone! Yeah I've only known you for about an hour but God damn how much more interesting is that guy?" Reno stomped his foot and looked like he was about to throw a tantrum, "I just wanna take you out. Is that too much to ask?"

"What is wrong with you? You're acting as if we've knowing each other longer than that hour." Roxas sighed, looking at his phone. He frowned when Axel didn't even bother to call him back. "He's probably mad at me now. Thanks a lot." The blond shoved his phone in his pocket. He wasn't going to bother if Axel wasn't. It would be better if he was at home anyway. That way he could ask who the stranger was and why Axel has a picture of him on his screen. Roxas stared up at Reno, a blush crossing his face. "It's a long story but Axel, the guy I was talking to, he's my best friend and is it so wrong to want to keep in contact when the guy you grew up with has to move?"

"Well when you're saying you love the guy, why would you agree to go on a date with me when you clearly have someone else?" Reno angrily turned on his heel and started to walk away from the blond.

"A date? I thought you only wanted to hang out! How much did you even hear?! Damn it, you're just as bad as Xion. Not like you know who that is. Ugh. Axel is my boyfriend and I didn't say it at first because I didn't want another bully on my ass." Roxas yelled, turning on his heel to go in the other direction. He didn't care if he had to go around the building just to get to another exit. He didn't want to deal with the jealous and stupid red head. "Fucking hell, just met you." Roxas grumbled to himself


	3. Chapter 3

**Ewonsama: wooo chapter three :3**

**Leven: my cat thinks he's a musician and keeps jumping on my keyboard. Also, I'm sorry that updates for my stories have been absent. I'm living with a friend (sadly isn't Ewon u.u) and we've been marathoning Dr. Who. I'm being overworked in school, and in my free time I started playing Final Fantasy 9 again. So my stories have kinda been pushed to the back of my mind. But I swear I haven't given up on them! I just need to find more time. Sorry.**

* * *

"What the actual fuck." Axel stared at his phone in disbelief. Some stranger, he was guessing it was the clone Roxas had told him about, had taken the phone mid conversation and rudely hung up on him. With a frustrated grunt, the redhead tossed the innocent cell on the plush carpet of his mom's basement and violently sat down on the old leather couch with an irritated huff, "Pass me the chips Dem, I need my comfort food."

Demyx passed the bag over to the redhead, face showing curiosity. "What just happened?" The dirty blond asked.

Axel didn't answer right away. Instead he grabbed a fistful of chips and stuffed them in his mouth. The room was filled with an awkward silence as the redhead chewed, "Some fucker stole Roxas's phone and hung up on me." Axel said after he swallowed the chips and took a gulp of soda.

"That's the kid you're always talking about right?" Demyx asked, snagging the bag for himself. "Think it was the same guy he said was your clone or something like that? What'd he say?" Demyx questioned, so bored out his mind that he wanted to actually hear some gossip.

"Said he I was interrupting his and Roxas's personal time." Axel blindly reached for the remote and turned the TV back on, "Any movie you wanna watch?"

"Not really. You aren't worried that your boy toy is cheating?" Demyx hummed, munching on the chips loudly while chugging a can of soda.

Axel's left eye twitched in annoyance at the question, but he calmly played it off, "No. He never would." He skimmed through Netflix and paused for a moment with his finger hovering over the OK button, "Roxas would never cheat on me." It was said more to himself than to Demyx. To stop any more conversation Axel hit the button and started to play the first episode of Once Upon a Time.

"I'm just saying, if a clone of my boyfriend, not that I have one, wanted to spend time with me and my boyfriend was never around and the new guy was, who knows what could happen. But what do I know. You know him better than anyone." Demyx laughed while looking for more snacks on the ground.

Axel glared at the back of his new friend's head hoping it would explode, "Just because the jack ass looks like me doesn't mean he is me. Roxas love me for things other than my looks." He picked up a stray gummy worm off the armrest and tossed it at the dirty blond's neck.

Demyx pouted and put the candy in his mouth. "Well what if he has something Roxas starts to like besides looks?" Demyx put his arms up in defense as he said. "He hasn't even called you back to say sorry for what happened."

"I'm about to kick you out." Axel growled as he focused on the show, "You barely know me and you sure as hell don't know Roxas."

"Okay, okay, sorry. I didn't mean any harm." Demyx quickly said, handing Axel his gummy bears as a peace offering. "How are you adjusting anyway? Gotta suck being away from everyone you knew since, well forever."

"Yeah I hate it. I wish I could go back in time and stop all this bull shit from happening." Axel stuffed some gummies in his mouth so he didn't have to talk anymore. He was getting more and more irritated the more Demyx talked. Why did he befriend the hyperactive teen again?

Demyx watched Axel carefully. The redhead looked moody and really distracted. This was the perfect moment to snatch the phone on the ground and memorize Roxas' number. Ever so carefully, Demyx reached over and took the phone. He swiped it open and as if meant to be, there was Roxas' number, only it said Roxy-poo. The sneaky teen put the phone down before Axel could notice and sent a text to the blond. The blond's text was laughable because it asked who the hell he was.

**Unknown number: just txt ur bf so he won't b pissy k**

**Roxfox: the fuck? Who are you?**

**Unknown number: a friend.**

"Axel, hey Axel." Demyx poked at his new friend's arm, trying to get his attention. "Your phone just buzzed and it scared my poor ass." Demyx mocked a pout while wiggling his butt on the ground next to Axel's phone.

Axel raised a crimson eyebrow as he halfheartedly opened his phone up. Demyx proudly smiled to himself as he saw his friend's eyes light up with happiness at the display name. But then he felt his stomach drop when Axel gave him a murderous look, "Hey Dem," the redhead practically growled, "Care to explain?" Axel flipped the phone to show the dirty blond the message.

**Roxy-poo: why am I getting a text from someone telling me to text you?**

Demyx gulped and quickly gathered his things. "Oh would you look at the time. Gotta go home and do uh homework. Yeah that's it. Bye Axel!" He said quickly, practically screaming it as he ran up the stairs to the main floor.

Axel sighed as the basement door slammed behind Demyx. He turned his attention back to his phone to reply to his beloved boyfriend.

**Firecrotch: Sorry I had some bozo over 2 study with and I guess he got ur number when I wasn't paying attention.**

**Roxy-poo: are you mad at me?**

Axel snorted as he laid down on the couch and crossed on ankle over his knee.

**Firecrotch: y would I be mad? How was the movie?**

Axel bit his lip in frustration. It was hard to get Roxas to go out and see a movie with him, but with this new guy, the blond seemed to willingly go.

**Roxy-poo: I didn't go because Reno is a confused jealous piece of shit.**

A large smile spread across Axel's face. He knew Demyx was wrong. He felt like an idiot for getting jealous and letting the stupid idea of Roxas cheating on him get to his head.

**Firecrotch: oh. Didn't manage to snag me a pic of this infamous clone did u? I'm curious of my competition.**

**Roxy-poo: what competition? No I didn't. And I'll probably never see him again anyway. Stupid redheaded senior. He thought I was agreeing to go on a date! I agreed to hang out.**

The faint sound of Tifa calling Axel up for dinner floated down to the basement. The redhead frowned, he didn't want to eat. He wanted to stay in his man-cave and talk to Roxas. Axel quickly punched out a reply before tossing his phone on the couch and getting up, Tifa didn't allow phones at the table so he didn't see the need to bring the small device with him.

**Firecrotch: good. I don't want u hanging out with him. He sounds nothing like bad news. Brb dinner time.**

* * *

Roxas didn't bother replying. He knew there was no point in just saying okay. The blond sighed and pocketed his phone, keeping it there until he got home.

Walking home alone was something the blond still wasn't used to. He missed having someone to talk to and screw around with. He didn't care if it was Axel or a random cat. The blond didn't want to be alone with his thoughts. He cursed as he thought back to Reno and the misunderstanding. He should have made it clear to the older teen that he wasn't interested. But then again it was Reno's fault for thinking it was a date.

**Roxy-poo: I want this week to end. Message me when you can.**

Roxas sent the message, smiling down at his screen saver of his group of friends. Though he was staring at his redhead and how goofy he looked with a pair of sunglasses on and a large grin on his face. He should be the bigger person and apologize.

**Honey-buns: sorry for the misunderstanding but you really didn't make your intentions clear. That's all I have to say.**

A reply didn't come from Reno till Roxas was warm and snug in his room.

**Reno: I'm sorry too. But what else were you expecting? When else does someone ask you to a movie?**

Roxas rolled his eyes and put his phone on his bed. The blond changed his clothes for more comfort when his mom knocked on the door. The women had confusion written all over her face. It was obvious what she wanted to ask. "Had to cancel. We didn't want to see the same movie." The blond shrugged his shoulders. He knew if he told her the truth, the women would probably tell Roxas the same thing Axel did about Reno being bad news.

"Well maybe next week a movie will be out the two of you can agree on." Yuffie said as she sat on Roxas's bed. Her brown eyes looked curiously up at her son, "How are you feeling? Is everything with Axel going okay?"

"We plan to go camping this weekend. But don't worry, I talked to everyone at lunch so they'll be coming too." Roxas paused and sat next to his mother. The blond leaned his head on her shoulder, eyes down casted. "I miss him mom. More than I should. It feels like a part of my life, myself, has left me."

Yuffie wrapped her arm around Roxas so she was giving him a side hug, her thumb soothingly rubbing his arm, "I'm not surprised. The two of you have been inseparable your whole lives. Maybe you can go down and spend Spring Break with him. That's coming up soon, think you'd want to do that?"

"He's coming here I think. But it might be nice to go see him and have him show me around town. Could I really do that?" Roxas looked up at Yuffie with hope in his eyes.

"Yeah why not?" The ninja got off the bed and ruffled Roxas's hair, "Besides, it'll give me and your dad time to work on giving you a brother." Yuffie winked at her son's horrified expression, trying not to laugh at him.

"Mom!" The blond yelled, his cheeks going red from how blunt the women was. "Ugh get out of my room." The blond covered his ears acting as if he lost his innocence right then and there. The women laughed and left the room, closing the door behind her to leave her son to his thoughts.

Roxas groaned and grabbed his phone, needing something to distract himself with. He opened to Reno's message and replied.

**Honey-bun: someone who wants to hang out and get to know each other?**

**Reno: then why a movie? We can't talk there so there's no way we'd get to know each other.**

**Honey-buns: talk on the way there? What would you even do if I wasn't gay? What then?**

**Reno: but you are and that's all that matters.**

**Honey-buns: for a guy who said he has a 4.0 GPA, you're not bright are you**

**Reno: that's rude yo! I just don't think ahead and live in the moment.**

Right as Reno's message came in Roxas got another text.

**Firecrotch: k I'm done eating. What r u up 2 love?**

Roxas smiled at Axel's message. The blond ignored Reno in favor of replying to Axel. Just as he was getting ready to reply, the blond paused and switched to calling. The phone rang for a second before it was picked up. "My mom is trying to ruin my innocence." The blond said.

"What did she do now?" Roxas could hear the background get quieter making him realize Axel was watching tv, "Did she run around the house in a thong and bra...again?"

Roxas shivered from the memory. "Okay, that ruined my eyes. What she said ruined my ears. Basically she said I could go over there for spring break and that while I'm gone, she and dad are...yeah I don't want to say it."

"There gonna get their groove on." Axel finished the thought, "So do you want to come here? I can talk to Mom and you can stay with us." Axel sounded excited and happy for the first time in weeks.

"I would live with you if I could." The blond smiled, lightly laughing at the thought. "If you would, the maybe I really can go over. One more week after this and then we can spend two week together. Not just hours or the weekend but two solid weeks."

"I'd have no problem with it. You'll probably get annoyed from seeing my face for fourteen straight days, but hey, it'll be fun. I can show you around and introduce you to some awesome people."

"Hm, anyone I should worry about? You haven't caught anyone attention have you?" Roxas asked teasingly.

"Not that I know of. But don't worry, I'm only Roxas sexual, so my dick and booty is reserved for you only."

"Axel! Sh-shut...don't say that over the phone." The blond blushed and he just knew Axel knew from how he chuckled with a slight purr. "I-I um...I'll call you later okay?" The blond said, sounding flustered.

"Aww but Roxy you just called me and I miss the fuck out of you." Axel whined.

"I miss you too." Roxas mumbled, feeling completely embarrassed. "Axel, I'm sorry about earlier; about Reno taking the phone and hanging up on you. I still don't know what his deal was. For that I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. I'm kinda hurt you didn't at least text me back, but I understand. I'm sorry for getting jealous because I felt like you were replacing me with a look-a-like."

Roxas frowned. He felt hurt that Axel would think he would do that. "I would never do that. I couldn't replace you even if I wanted to. I was hurt that you didn't call back after that. I thought you got mad me at me so I didn't want to...you know, bother you." The blond's voice got quiet, lowering with each word he spoke.

"Roxas, you're never a bother to me. I didn't want to interrupt your bonding time with ketchup-hair." Axel spat out the lame insult and went silent, not knowing what to say next.

"Axel, you have ketchup hair." The blond deadpanned, laughing when Axel stuttered for something to say. "You would never be an interruption. Screw what the other guy thinks. He just met me and he doesn't know anything about us."

"Well why doesn't he know?" Axel sounded a bit hurt, "Are you ashamed of it? I mean you don't like it when I even try to kiss you in public."

"I'm not ashamed of us. And you know I don't like PDA. I just didn't want to have another bully on my ass after having Xion ruin my entire day. But he knows now okay?" Roxas asked, his voice raising in anger for a split second when he mentioned Xion. He didn't want to talk to Axel if he was going to keep acting like a jealous little kid. It wasn't that he didn't like it, in fact he felt flattered that Axel cared enough to even be jealous. He just didn't like that Axel was being a butthead. "Don't you trust me?"

"I do Roxas. I'm sorry for getting upset. But it still bothers me that you would go out with him without mentioning you weren't single."

"It was a misunderstanding. I thought he just wanted to hang out. The guy didn't even ask if I was gay or not. So of course I wasn't thinking he wanted more than to be friends." Roxas said, sounding very annoyed by this point. The blond pulled his phone away from his ear and put it on speaker so he could finally reply back to Reno.

**Honey-buns: maybe next time you should think. For all you know, I could have been anti-homo and hit you**

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry Roxas. Go forth and make new friends. I promise not to get jealous or question you again. You have my complete trust."

**Ketchup-head: you wouldn't hit me. I'm twice your size. But you're not homophobic so it all worked out.**

"I love you, I hope you know that." Roxas sighed, wishing he could pull Axel into a tight hug. "I swear to you, I would never cheat. I'm still wearing the ring you know?"

**Honey-buns: you don't know me at all. Piss me off enough and I wouldn't care how big you are. Anyway, I want to say this clearly. I have a boyfriend end of story.**

"I love you too." Axel chuckled a bit, "Yay! You like my ring! I'm wearing the other one too." Roxas could just imagine Axel holding his hand in front of his face, examining the silver and samphire band.

**Ketchup-head: from what I can gather the two of you are doing a long distance type of thing. Those never last sweet heart.**

**Honey-buns: fuck you**

"Axel, we'll be together even like this right?" Roxas asked, hating how Reno was able to put doubt in his head. "Even if it'll be hard? We'll stick through it right?" Roxas voice started to tremble. The blond felt like crying because Reno was right, they never usually last.

"What are you talking about? We can last through anything." Axel's voice was even and calming, making Roxas's speeding heart slow down so he could breathe easier, "It's only for sixteen months or so. We can do this. Are you having doubts?"

"Not after hearing you say that. Is it wrong I want to jump you right now?" Roxas asked, his voice a little shy from wanting to do the do with Axel at that moment.

Axel openly laughed, making Roxas's heart soar, "No it's not wrong. I always wanna jump you."

Roxas blushed, chuckling a little from how his boyfriend was always thinking with his other head. "Maybe we should stop talking before we end up having phone sex. Skype was embarrassing enough."

"Okay. Go do your homework or whatever it is you do when I'm not with you. Good night. I love you"

"I love you too. Make sure you actually do your own homework if you want to go to Twilight Uni with me." With that, Roxas hung up and put his phone by his pillow. "I can't wait for the weekend." He whispered to himself.

* * *

"Roxas!" Someone yelled down the hall. Said blond ignored it in favor of getting his things out of his locker for his next class. It wasn't until long arms draped over his shoulders and an extra weight pressed against his back did he groan from frustration. "Roxy, why are you ignoring me?" Reno whined as he blew hot air into the blond's ear.

Roxas violently elbowed Reno in the gut, getting the older teen to back away from him. The blond turned around, slamming his locker shut with anger flashing in his baby blue eyes. "Don't you ever call me Roxy again!" He growled and tried to storm away from his senior. "How they hell did you even know where my locker was?"

Blue eyes widened in shock as Reno raised is hands in defense, "What'd I do? It just seems like a cute nickname for a cute underclassmen. And my locker is right there." The redhead pointed down the hall, "About ten or so lockers down. I saw your hair and trust me, it's not hard to miss, so I thought I'd come over and say hi."

"Only one person is allowed to call me that. And that's only because I've known him since I was little. Otherwise, you'll lose your balls." Roxas explained, still trying to get away from Reno. "Don't you have a class you need to be in?" Roxas annoyingly asked the red head whom easily matched his pace with his long legs.

"So your boyfriend isn't allowed to call you that? And I'm a senior so I have a modified schedule. Take extra courses and you might get half-days too." Reno stretched his arms over his head and groaned as his back popped, "Man I don't know how you sit in those uncomfortable chairs all day."

"He is my boyfriend." Roxas said bluntly. The blond sighed, stopping in his tracks. He spun around so he was facing the taller teen. "What do you want from me? A proper rejection? Or are you just so bored that you have to bug me instead of your friends?"

Reno just shrugged, "Why are you so defensive? I just want to be friends." He side stepped the blond so he was blocking Roxas's path, "So friends?" He held out his hand waiting for Roxas to shake it.

Roxas stared at the hand questioningly. "Just friends right? No being an ass like yesterday and telling me that my relationship won't last?" Roxas raised a brow as he waited for Reno to say something. "Hanging out will actually be hanging out and not a date and you won't steal my phone again?"

"Okay well the phone thing I can't agree with. That's rude to ignore someone you're hanging out with. But yes just friends." Reno moved his hand up and down like he was shaking an invisible hand, still waiting for Roxas to grab it.

"It's rude to listen in on someone having a conversation. Besides, you thought it was a date. And I told you I needed to make a call. I wasn't ignoring you and I was only talking for two minutes tops before you interrupted us. But fine, whatever, friends," Roxas took the awaiting hand and shook it. "Can I get to class now?"

"Yes. Heavens forbid you get detention for tardiness." Reno joked, not knowing that was the reason Roxas was sent to detention the other day. With an encouraging push, the redhead sent the younger teen down the hall as he turned on his heel to finish gathering his things to leave.

Roxas sighed again that day. He didn't want to deal with Reno so he made it his personal mission to never be free to hang out with the redhead. He just hope that his other friends didn't think he was trying to replace Axel. About three to four hours later, it was time for lunch. The blond sat with his friends, telling them about his new problem.

"First Axel leaves, then Xion comes back to be a bitch, and now I have this redhead who gets pissed at me one day and the next asks to be friends after telling me that Axel and I won't last." The blond slumped over the table, letting Kairi stroke his head while Naminé patted his back. The blond was sitting between the two girls while Sora and Riku sat across from them, having a staring contest of all things.

"There, there." Kairi said in her best mom voice, "He's just jealous because you're already taken. He'll back off sooner or later." She paused for a moment letting the blond know she was about to say something he didn't want to hear, "But if he doesn't, just think of the hot threesomes you could have!"

Roxas felt his face inflame. The thought had never even crossed his mind. But with it now in his head, he couldn't help but feel blood rushing south. With a groan, Roxas moved away from Kairi and closer to Naminé, hoping she would understand him. "Naminé, get Kairi away from me before Sora kills me for killing his girlfriend."

"Hmm...I don't know, double homicide does sound like it would make this boring week more ingesting." Naminé quipped as she pushed her fellow blond back towards the awaiting Kairi.

Kairi didn't waste any time and digging her claws into Roxas's arm and pulling him into her embrace, "Ah yes Roxas just think of it, a strawberry sundae with you as the creamy middle. What could go wrong?"

"Sora, if you don't want to lose her, I suggest you get her to shut up before I start suggesting three ways between you, Kairi, and Riku. No offense Naminé." The blond said, trying to get out of the girl's arms.

Sora pouted, having to look away and lose his game. The brunette got up and pulled Kairi away from the blond. "Kairi, you know that's not funny. How would feel if I wanted a three way with you and Naminé or Riku wanted one with the two of you? I know I wouldn't be happy sharing and I know you wouldn't be happy sharing with Naminé."

Kairi and Naminé exchanged glances before turning back to their respective boyfriends, "If it was Nami I wouldn't have a problem."

"Yeah I'm totally comfortable with Kairi. I mean we've already seen each other naked." Naminé added on earning shocked and curious glances from all of the boys.

"What else have you girls done together?" Riku asked, showing an interest that Naminé hadn't seen in a while.

"So if I wanted a threeway while we went camping, it would happen?" Sora asked in disbelief.

"Not happening because I don't like the idea of Naminé sleeping with you." Riku glared at his best friend. "Not that I don't trust you, I just don't like it."

"Yeah, well, I don't like the idea of Kairi sleeping with you either." Sora glared back at the silver haired teen.

"Why not just have a four way and shut the hell up about sex." Roxas added, causing the girls to blush and the boys to cross their arms and huff out their frustration.

"I...I don't think Riku and I are ready for anything like a fourway right now." Naminé timidly said as she played with her napkin. She sent a nervous glance up at her boyfriend only to confirm Riku had the same ashamed face as her.

"I don't think I'm ready for that either." Sora admitted, glancing at how red Kairi was getting. "To be honest, we haven't even...ya know."

"Same here." Riku said, his gaze traveling around the building until they landed on something red walking in. "Axel?"

Roxas lifted head, almost hurting his neck from the speed. He looked around, knowing that he was giving his hopes up when all he saw was Reno going to a vending machine. He pouted and laid his head on his arms, on the table, in disappointment. "That's not Axel. That's the guy I was talking about, Reno." Roxas said with depression clear in his voice.

"It's kind of creepy how similar they look." Kairi whispered.

Whether Reno sensed they were talking about him or it was sheer coincidence, the redhead turned and faced the table Roxas happened to be sitting at; making Kairi yelp and try to use Roxas as a human shield just in case Reno had heard her.

"Hey Roxas!" The senior cheered as he approached the group of friends, "Mind if I sit with you guys?" Blue eyes looked over the table taking in the faces and suspicious looks.

"I guess, if it's okay with my friends." Roxas answered, swatting Kairi away so he could go back to burying his face.

"Sure, why not." Sora chirped and Riku just shrugged. "I'm Sora, that's Riku, and they are Naminé and Kairi."

"I hear you've been a pain to our friend." Riku causally said, as Reno took a seat and opened his bag of chips.

"Yeah, well is it really my fault that he's so fun to tease?" The redhead asked as he ate a chip and took a sip of soda, "Oh, name's Reno in case any of you didn't know." He gave a halfhearted wave to everyone, "Are all of you juniors?"

"Yeah." Riku answered.

"So creepy." Sora whispered but wasn't low enough so Reno didn't hear him. The redhead raised a brow at the brunette which made Sora falter. "I er, sorry. It's just something one of our friends would have said. Sorry."

"I think I'm going to head to class early." Roxas said, getting up from his spot, his eyes red and sleeves wet. It was obvious to everyone he had been crying. He didn't like seeing Reno at the table that used to have Axel there. It really did feel like he was being replaced. Why couldn't Reno have shown up when Axel was actually around? It would have made things easier to say the least.

"Roxas, you okay?" Sora asked his friend while the girls looked to each other and then to Reno. Sora frowned when Roxas didn't say anything at all. The brunette looked to his girlfriend with an unhappy expression. "Look what you did Kairi." He said gesturing to how Roxas started to walk away with his head down.

"What! What did I do?" The redheaded girl yelled as she looked at her boyfriend with mock hurt eyes.

"I should leave." Reno said as he swirled his coke around in its can, "I don't know what the deal is but I just seem to make Roxas mad when I'm around."

"He's not mad." Riku supplied. "You just look like someone he misses. Besides, if Kairi hadn't said things like threeways." Said girl blushed like mad. "Then he wouldn't have gotten depressed."

"So I look like someone and there's a possible threeway." Reno mused as he placed his arms across his chest, "I'm just gonna take a swing at it and guess I look like his boyfriend then."

"You more than look like him. You kinda sound like him. Give him time, he'll get over it eventually." Riku said, taking a sip of his milk.

Reno looked at all of the younger teens at the table. He could feel them comparing him to the infamous boyfriend, and he frankly didn't like it, "So this wannabe me, what's he like?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Ewonsama: hey guys, I have no part in editing this chapter...yeeeeah been busy. Also I'm trying not to die from this "spring" heat T.T its been 83-91 degrees for a while where I'm at. It sucks. Hope you like the chapter and sorry about my own stories not being updated.**

**Leven: And sorry if the edits aren't that great, I'm a bit hungover lol.**

* * *

It was after school that very day when Roxas found a small bag of Hot Cheetos in his locker. The blond stared at it as if it was some kind of bomb set to blow up in his face. There was a note attached to the bag which Roxas carefully peeled off. It was from Axel. Roxas felt his heart skip a beat when he read the message on the note.

_Hey Roxy, I know this week is starting out like shit, but just think of the fun we'll have in a few days ;) I asked the guys to deliver this for me so sorry if the note is skipping out on romance. Thinking of you wherever you are and wherever I am, go, and do. -Love Axel_

Roxas smiled and held the note against his chest before folding it and sticking it in his pocket. He'd have to thank and ask Sora and Riku how they even go into his locker. That and when they saw Axel to get the note. "Goof ball." Roxas chuckled, taking the bag out so he could munch on them while he walked home.

Roxas closed his locker and yelped when he saw Reno leaning against the neighboring locker, blocked by the door, "Hey Roxas." The redhead purred, "Going home?"

"Y-yeah. Aren't you?" Roxas asked as he started up at the taller teen. Just what he needed, Reno after reading that note from Axel.

"I'm in no rush." Reno said as he followed Roxas down the hall, "It was nice out today so I didn't bring my car. I can walk with you if you'd like."

"You don't have too. Thanks for the offer though." Roxas said already pulling out his phone to tell Axel he got the chips. Just staring at his phone made him grin from ear to ear. He hadn't felt happy at all because of what happened at lunch. Axel always knew how to cheer him up even when he didn't know what he was doing or even doing it.

Reno scoffed, "On the phone again? You have to live in the present Roxas." The redhead kept walking with Roxas, showing him that he was going to walk him home no matter what the blond said.

Roxas sighed and put his phone in his pocket. "You're just going to take it once I start typing anyway aren't you?" Roxas asked knowingly.

"Psh you know it!" Reno said with pride as he opened the school's front door for Roxas to walk through.

The blond walked through with a shy thanks. But what was on the other side made him want to retreat back inside the building. Xion was sitting on the stairs playing some stupid game on her phone, completely unaware that her nemesis was mere feet away from her. But of course luck was never on Roxas's side. Xion chose that moment to look over her shoulder and saw the two teens.

"Axel?" She asked as she quickly turned around to get a better look. But when she realized who it was Xion's hopeful look disappeared, "Oh, and who are you?" Her voice didn't hold its normal malice in it, it sounded more like the tone she used around Axel to get him to do what she wanted.

Roxas looked between the two with an idea in his head. "Xion, this is Reno. Reno this Xion. Enjoy." The blond said hoping the bitch would keep Reno off his back. He did feel guilty about keeping how much of a bitch she was, but he didn't want to be around either of them. Even if one was just being annoying friendly.

"Hello Reno." Xion practically purred as she stood up and started walking towards the confused redhead.

"Uh...hi?" Reno said as he looked between the two underclassmen, "So Roxas, how far away do you live?" He asked, completely ignoring the raven haired girl.

Xion didn't like that at all. She grabbed Reno by his arm to get his attention, "Don't waste your time on him." She batter her eyelashes, "I'm much more fun than him."

Roxas couldn't help but snort and laugh. It was hilarious to watch her flirt with the obvious uninterested redhead. It also gave him something more to tell Axel besides thanking him for the chips. He knew he'd find it just as funny. "Wow Xion, you come on strong. Good luck with that. Anyway, thanks for the offer Reno, but I'm a big boy. I'll be fine walking by myself."

"No I want to get to know you better." The redhead shook Xion off of him and walked close to the blond.

Xion stood in her spot, shocked by being turned down. Her smile twisted into a sneer as she said, "Oh I see how it is. You couldn't handle not having a dick shoved up your ass and needed a replacement for Axel. You're such a whore!" She yelled the last part loud enough for everyone in the immediate area to hear her.

Roxas turned around, eyes ice cold from the comment. "Xion grow the fuck up and leave me the hell alone. Get over it already. I'm with Axel and just because Reno doesn't have an interest in you, doesn't mean he has one in me. Dear god, you just reminded of something I forgot to do yesterday." The blond glared at the girl, wishing she would just go away. All the while he hoped that Reno wouldn't ask him what was going on and just keep his mouth shut.

"Wait Roxas," Reno said as he parted from the blond and started walking up the stairs again. Once he was close enough the redhead wrapped his arms around Xion's waist and pulled her close till his lips brushed the shell of her ear. He knew she was blushing hard from the heat radiating off of her face, "You know if it wasn't for your personality or the fact that your face looks like it got smashed by a semi, you'd be pretty cute and probably fuck worthy, but even then there's the two faced factor." He pushed the flabbergasted girl away, "You know what just stay away from Roxas." With that said Reno walked back to Roxas, "Ready to go?"

Roxas stared at the girl's horrified and crushed expression. It was as if whatever Reno whispered, caused her a great deal of pain. Whatever it was, the blond would find out later. He let the older redhead drag him away from campus, going in the opposite direction of his house. Roxas snapped out of his daze, trying to yank his wrist out of Reno's grasp. The older teen was grinning. It was like he just one first prize in a beauty contest or something. A grin that Axel usually wore whenever he felt proud of himself defending Roxas.

"Reno stop. Let go!" The blond grunted as he kept trying to get free. "You're going the wrong way. I live that way." Roxas twisted his body, feeling uncomfortable from having to walk while his arms were crossed over one another. The blond pointed in the right direction while pulling his arm and Reno back.

"Oh sorry. I just caught up in the moment, yea know?" Reno turned and followed Roxas, "Care to tell me what her problem with you is? I mean I defended your honor back there."

"What did you even say to her?" The blond asked, allowing Reno to walk him home. "She's my boyfriend's ex girl. She's had a problem with me since before we even started dating. It was like she couldn't handle me and Axel being best friends or something. It's like she's made it her mission to fuck with me every chance she gets. And now that Axel is gone, she can stop acting like a sweet little girl she tricked him into believing she was." Roxas glared at the ground. He didn't know why he was telling Reno all this. All the blond knew was that it felt nice to talk to someone who didn't know anything. Just let him rant without it getting boring because they knew what happened.

"We got her suspended last month because she started a stupid rumor about us and how she's been harassing me." Roxas said, feeling like a slight weight was lifted from his chest.

"I politely asked her to leave you alone." Reno shrugged his shoulders. Something the blond said sparked something in the redhead's mind, "Wait, did she start that rumor about the kid getting raped at a party a few months back? But it was proven false." Reno stopped in his tracks. Eyes widening while a hand went to cover his gasping mouth, "Roxas, was that about you?"

Roxas stopped with his back to Reno. The blond clenched his hands into tight trembling fist. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. Reno wasn't the one to be mad at. It was Xion and her big ass mouth. "What if it was?" He asked, looking over his shoulder, eyes almost dull of any other emotion besides icy cold rage.

Reno brushed off his shocked expression, walked up to Roxas, and pulled him into a side hug, "Well if it was, a lot of things would make sense. I mean, your boyfriend is her ex, so that just means you two got together and she got mad and stared a bunch of bull to get him in trouble." The redhead guided the sulking boy down the street silently hoping he was still going the right way.

"She's just a bitch." Roxas leaned into Reno, forgetting that it was said redhead for a second. He felt tired already and just needed to be in Axel's arms. But the arm around him wasn't familiar at all. All the same, Roxas wanted to pretend it was his redhead, just to keep a level head. "Thanks for listening. And thanks for trying to get her off my ass."

"Hey what are friends for?" Reno laughed as he pulled Roxas closer, "Feel better?"

"Actually, I do. Thanks." Roxas smiled up at Reno for the first time since they met. It was a genuine smile from the crabby blond and it made Reno's chest flutter. "Do you wanna, I don't know, hang out at my place for a while?" Roxas asked normally with no hint of anything that meant he wanted more from Reno. "But you have to promise not to take my phone away if you do come over." The blond chided. "I promise I won't be too rude. Axel has his time and my friends have theirs."

"Yeah sounds like fun. And I promise not to take your phone away. Hell I'll even be nice and let you text your lovely if you distract me with a fun enough game." Reno released Roxas and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He could feel his chest tighten at the thought of Roxas ignoring him for some other teen far off in whatever city. He wanted those blue eyes on him and only him.

"Oh I think you'll be distracted enough. What with my mom being a crazy homo lover and dad stern as hell, staring at you like you'll be his next meal." Roxas laughed when Reno faltered in his steps. The redhead looked at the blond, eyes asking if he was kidding. Roxas laughed some more, ignoring Reno as he bugged him about how his parents were and if he should bolt then and then. But as the two kept walking, with Roxas keeping silent, they eventually walked up to the blond's house.

"Wow nice house you got here." Reno said as he stood near the road so he could look at the clichéd looking home better, "Kinda small though. I'd take it you're an only child." The redhead picked up the pace and went to the front door which Roxas's was currently unlocking.

"Yeah, no sibling at all. Can you see why I miss my best friend? He was that before we started dating." Roxas said as they entered the house. "I'm home!" Roxas shouted so his mother would know who had come through the door. "Make yourself at home." Roxas said with a shrug.

"So you're dating the equivalent of your brother." The redhead stated just to see Roxas blush and stammer. And he wasn't disappointed.

"W-well he isn't my brother. And if he wasn't I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be dating him." The blond stuttered, dropping his backpack on the couch. "Everything works out." The blond quoted the red head's text about him being gay. The sound of light footsteps could be heard coming down the hall. Roxas braced himself for his mother glomping him from behind. The blond grunted on impact, blushing from embarrassment. "Hi mom."

"Roxy!" The woman cried as she pulled her baby into a bone crushing hug, "How was school? Oh!" She looked over at Reno, "Who's your attractive friend?" She asked with a faint blush.

Reno extended his hand which Yuffie eagerly shook, "Reno ma'am."

"Oh so polite too. But sweetie you can call me Yuffie." The ninja pulled her hand away and cleared her throat, "I think I'll go put on some tea." And with that the woman quickly left the room.

"I think she likes you." Roxas said, fixing his clothes. "Let's go to my room. My games are in there." The blond said as he started to lead the way to his room.

All along the hall walls were pictures of Roxas and his parents. Some even had a small redhead in them along with everyone else Reno had met at lunch. One picture caught his interest. It was of Roxas as a little kid, at the beach. He looked like he had been crying from his pouty face. In his hand was an ice cream and to his left was the redhead, grinning at the blond, with his hand ruffling Roxas' hair.

Said blond stopped in his tracks and looked back to see what Reno was doing. "Reno?"

"So this is the guy?" The older teen pointed at the redhead in the picture, "Fuck your friends weren't kidding. We do look alike. Is that why you don't like me?" Curious blue eyes looked over at Roxas.

Roxas sighed and rubbed the back his neck. He didn't not like Reno. It was just hard to look at him without seeing Axel. Then again it wasn't fair to the new redhead to be comparing them. They were different and they didn't sound exactly the same. There was a pitch difference if Roxas really listened to their voices. That and Reno had blue not green eyes. "I'm sorry I've acted like a butt. I do like you it's just l, I don't know, weird I guess. You are you and Axel is Axel."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Reno ruffled Roxas's hair just like Axel was doing in the picture. He ignored the blond's cries of protest and walked into the teen's room, "So what games do you have?"

"A lot of games. Remember I'm an only child so I get whatever will keep me from being bored. But there is one I haven't played in a while. Ever play Left 4 Dead 2?" The blond asked, walking toward his computer to turn it on while he grabbed the game from under his desk.

"No I haven't. I'm more of PlayStation person and don't really do PC gaming." Reno explained as he took a seat on the comfortable looking bed.

"I'm anything as long as the game is good. Anyway you don't have to use the keyboard." Roxas said, tossing Reno a controller. "You can use that." The blond logged into the computer and stuck the game in. That was when he heard Yuffie calling for him. With an annoyed groan, Roxas walked toward his door. "I'll be right back."

Reno sat for a bit, but soon his attention span wore thin. He got up and harmlessly looked about the room. He didn't do anything creepy and open anything. He simply observed the pictures carefully placed in frames, and the books and action figures on the bookshelf. The redhead was enjoying himself finding out more about Roxas, but then a shrill sound came from the desktop grabbing his attention. Reno's attention went to the screen and saw it was a Skype call coming in. The name said Axel and out of curiosity Reno answered it.

As the call switched the video, the two redheads started at each other with wide blue and green eyes. Both being taken aback. Reno was the first to regain his composer. "You must be the infamous Axel I keep hear about."

"And you must be the annoying clone." Axel retorted as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, "Where's Roxas and why are you in his room?"

Reno scoffed, leaned back, and crossed his arms and legs. "Clone? I think it's the other way around since I'm older. And the name's Reno. Make sure you remember it." Reno chuckled to himself. He was glad he asked that group of juniors what Axel was like because the other redhead narrowed his eyes. "And as for Honey Buns, well, he went to see what Yuffie wanted."

Axel's eyes narrowed and his scowl deepened, "Who the fuck do you think you're calling honey buns? You have no right to call my boyfriend that." The younger redhead wanted nothing more than to have the ability to jump through the screen and choke the life out of Reno. No one but him was allowed to give Roxas a nickname dammit!

"Relax, I was only fucking with you. Shit, talk about possessive." Reno paused, examining what he could see of Axel on the screen. He shook his head with a sigh. "I don't see what he sees in you. Aside from knowing you all his life, you pretty much don't have anything but my good looks." Reno shrugged. "Maybe it has to do with popping his cherry. Like a girl clinging to their first."

"Shut the hell up about something you don't know shit about!" Axel yelled, "At least I have a better personality than you! God why is Roxas even attempting to be friends with a prick face like you?" The younger redhead was tempted to drive down to Twilight Town that instant just to punch Reno in the face and protect Roxas from him.

At that moment, Reno barked out laughing. He had to hold his sides from how hard his chuckles got. "Oh fuck! Haha I joking yo. So does that mean you did pop it? Man oh man, blondie isn't as innocent as I thought he was." Reno chuckled, wiping a tear from his eye. "You should really learn how to control that temper before you turn into that ex of yours. I mean she all but tried to get in my pants until I ignored her for Roxas. Oh, nice job keeping her off his cute little ass. Don't worry, she won't be troubling him anymore."

Just as Axel was about to say something, Roxas came back into the room looking really confused. "I came back to see why you were laughing so hard. I honestly thought you went mad." The blond blinked, looking toward the screen. "Axel? Hey wait! What the hell is going on? How did you get on my Skype?" Roxas demanded.

"Hey don't look at me, it was signed in when you left." Reno said putting his hands up in defense.

"Oh." Roxas said with a slight blush that Axel could barely see.

"Hey Roxy." Axel called with a slight wave. He tried to push his anger down so he wouldn't anger his boyfriend, but he knew once Reno was gone he would have a long talk with Roxas about hanging out with the older redhead again.

Roxas smiled and leaned over Reno's shoulder. The grin was just as bright as when he was looking at his phone. It made Reno jealous that he couldn't make Roxas look like that. "Hey. I guess you two have met already. Oh, Reno?"

"Yeah?"

"Mom asked if you wanted anything in your tea." Roxas asked for the women.

"Straight is fine." Reno smiled leaning closer to the blond just to screw with Axel.

Roxas didn't seem to notice. "Alright." The blond said before looking back to his boyfriend. "Thanks for the chips by the way." Roxas smiled with a blush warming his cheeks.

Axel forced his glare away from Reno so he could smile at Roxas, "You're welcome. I'm glad Kairi was able to break into your locker. Have you been feeling any better?"

"Wait, what? Kairi did it? Do me a favor and never ask her to do it again. I'm annoyed with her for saying crap at lunch." Roxas grumbled.

Reno chuckled and pulled Roxas onto his lap. The blond struggled to get off, telling Reno to let him up, but he gave up after elbowing him in the gut didn't work. "There, there. I'm pretty sure hot stuff wouldn't want a three way anyway."

Roxas face got redder as Axel appeared to be stunned in shock. "Fucking Kairi."

"No I'm not interested. And if I was it wouldn't be with you." Axel said while trying to set Reno's hair on fire with his mind, "And would you mind letting Roxas up? He doesn't look comfortable."

Reno slithered his arms around the blond's waist and gave it a good squeeze, "No I think he likes it here." The older teen placed his chin on Roxas's shoulder and glared back at Axel, "What are you gonna do about it hot stuff? Come over here and save him?"

"Would you two knock it off?! Axel stop getting so damn jealous and Reno stop being a dick or I swear I won't even try to be friends with you." Roxas growled, his anger flashing in his eyes. The blond shoved Reno's arms away from his waist and stood back up. Both redhead's pouted, staring at Roxas like he just kicked their puppy. "Don't do that either. It makes you guys look like twins."

"But Roxas!" Both cried at the same time, earning both shocked and annoyed looks from each other, "That was weird. Stop it! Shut the fuck up!" It wasn't until Roxas put his hand over Reno's mouth to get him to shut up that the redheads stopped talking in unison.

Axel cleared his throat trying to get rid of the creeped out feeling in the back of his head, "Anyway, I just wanted to see how you were doing. I'll leave you and your friend alone to play. I love you."

"Don't go!" Roxas said faster than he would have liked. "Are you mad?" He asked frowned worriedly that Axel was losing his trust in him.

"I'm not. I just thought it would be rude to keep you." Axel tried to explain. Yes he was mad, but it wasn't directed towards Roxas. The blond didn't do anything wrong.

"See he gets it." Reno joked, "Well see yea latter buddy." The older teen waved as he reached over and disconnected the call.

Roxas glared at Reno. The blond didn't get the chance to say he love Axel back. Sure he didn't need to say it, but he felt he should because he could that Axel was mad and probably needed to be reassured that Roxas only had eyes for him. The blond huffed and yanked out his phone.

**Roxy-Poo: I'm sorry Reno was being an ass. I love you. Don't ever forget or doubt that**

"Wow really Roxy? You literally just got off of Skype with the guy not even two seconds ago." Reno rolled his eyes, "He's clearly got you whipped."

Roxas put his phone away, glaring daggers at the redhead. "I told you not to call me Roxy! And he doesn't have me whipped. If he did then why the hell haven't I kicked your ass out for being a prick?"

Reno shrugged, "Because you have a thing for douchebags?" The redhead picked up his discarded controller, "Come on can we play now or what? I wanna see what all the hype was for this game a few years back."

"Just go home." Roxas groaned and flopped onto his bed. "You're more trouble than you're worth."

"Hey now." Reno chided as he sat down next to Roxas's head, "That's no way to speak to your elder. Now come play the game with me or I'll start without you."

"Have fun getting killed." Roxas mumbled, turning his back to Reno. "When you're done just show yourself out." Roxas said in a monotone voice.

Reno frowned, "Hey buck up buttercup I bet lover boy isn't mad at you." Just as he said it Roxas's phone went off making the blond scramble towards the device and look at the message before Reno had a chance to snatch it.

**Firecrotch: I know. And I'm not mad at you. Just irritated at someone else. Call me later kay?**

**Roxy-Poo: okay**

"Buck up buttercup? Really Reno?" The blond laughed, putting his phone be his pillow. Roxas got up to start the game. "We have to take turns because Sora has my other controller." The blond said, taking a seat next to Reno. "But I'll tell you what to do if you get stuck. Deal?"

"Deal." Reno agreed as he picked up the controller and waited for the game to boot up. He was jumping on the bed with anticipation as the game started up. Even though the game had been out for years and he always wanted to play but never got the chance or had the right system to.

Roxas chuckled and told Reno about the characters. There were four of them, three guys and one girl. "I usually pick Ellis because he's funny. Or I pick Nick because he's a prick. Sometimes I'll be Coach. I'll rarely be Rochelle though. Anyway, just pick your character and what level you want the game to be set at."

"Okay. Well I guess I'll be Rochelle since she's probably lonely from never getting played." The redhead moved the curser over the woman and clicked her. Once everything was ready to go, the game started with Reno on a roof top with the other three characters.

Two hours later and Reno was getting the hang of playing the game. Of course when He died he handed the controller over to Roxas whom got him further in the game. At some point during that time Cloud had come home. He didn't really say anything about or to Reno. He simply commented on how he could have been Axel's brother.

"It's getting let. I've got homework and so do you." Roxas said, turning the game and PC off.

"But Roxas I was just getting into it!" Reno whined as he reluctantly stood and started to get up, "would it be okay if I came back tomorrow to play?"

"Sorry." Roxas said sheepishly. "I'm hanging out with Riku and Sora tomorrow. We're going to mall to get crap for this weekend."

"What's going on this weekend?" Reno perked up from curiosity.

"Um, we're going camping. Just me and them...and the girls..and Axel. Just us." Roxas said, feeling awkward.

"Oh I wasn't going to impose myself or anything." Reno waved Roxas off, "I just like sticking my nose where it doesn't belong. Bad habit I know." The two teens slowly started walking out of the room and towards the front door.

"I would invite you Reno, I really would, but it's been while since my little group has been whole ya know?" Roxas opened the front door and walked outside with the taller teen.

"Yeah I get it. Have fun Roxas." Reno waved at said blond as he started off and towards his home.

* * *

**Reviews are loved :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ewonsama: even though I'm fighting mental break downs every few hours, I'm actually going to edit this. :D**

**Leven: Feel better Ewon :/ Happy Easter everyone! Even though I don't celebrate xD and sorry for posting this kinda late, but it's not midnight here so it's still Sunday :D**

* * *

"How long will it take you to come over?" Roxas asked as he shut his locker with a huge grin on his face.

It was finally Friday and school was finally out. Roxas wasted no time in calling his boyfriend and rushing to his locker to put all his crap away. The blond couldn't wait to see Axel again. He needed to see and touch him after having to see Reno at lunch now.

As it turned out, Reno had always had his lunch, he simply ate someplace else of would go off campus with his friends. It was no wonder Reno had never noticed Roxas and how he and his friends never noticed him. It was slowly making sense to the younger teen. The two had started out rocky, after that fun Tuesday afternoon, Roxas had begun to actually like Reno as a person. He wasn't as bad as long as he didn't try to flirt with him.

As for things with Axel, well, it was as if the whole Reno thing never happened. The two talked into the late hours that day, never once taking a break until it was midnight. They didn't really talk the next day as Roxas was with Riku and Sora, but they sent short texts to each other.

On Thursday, Roxas went over to Kairi's house with everyone. They Skyped Axel in so he would be updated on the plan. Everyone would meet at Roxas' house and go from there. They knew it would be dark by the time they got there, so instead of sleeping in a tent, they would be staying in a cabin owned by Kairi's grandma. Just as long as they cleaned up after themselves.

"I really can't wait to see you but I don't want you to rush over ya know?" Roxas said, walking down the hallway to get to the exit.

"Aw is my Roxy-poo worried about my wellbeing?" Axel's smooth voice cooed making Roxas's face turn red with anger and embarrassment. He hated that nickname with a burning passion, Axel was just lucky the blond loved him. "Don't worry I know if I hurry to see you there's a chance of me getting into an accident and not seeing you ever again. This trip's gonna be so much fun! I can see all of you guys and get away from this creepy watched feeling."

"Maybe you should tell your mom about the feeling? I don't like keeping secrets that may end up causing you harm..." Roxas trailed off, stopping just outside of the school building. Just the thought of keeping how Genesis used to abuse Axel from his parents angered and sadden him. "Please Axel, I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Roxas don't overreact. It's probably me just bring paranoid since I'm in a new environment." Axel's let out a heavy sigh, "It'll go away."

Roxas frowned, looking distressed to anyone that could see him. The blond stared at the ground, worry filling his core. "Just promise me that if it doesn't go away, you'll say something? Please?" Roxas begged his stubborn boyfriend, his heart racing with unknown fear.

"I promise. Give me a couple of months." There was a long awkward pause where neither teen knew what to say. Finally Axel said, "I should be leaving my place in about an hour so I'll be at your place in maybe three hours if traffic's good."

"You don't live that far. I mean I know you have to stop by your house and all. Just try to get here before five so we can get going?" Roxas giggled into the phone.

"I'll try my best. Worst comes to worse I'll just meet you guys up at the cabins."

"Then we should hang out so you're not late." Roxas smiled, loving Axel's chuckle. "I'll see you soon."

"Yeah see you partner." The redhead's voice came out like a southern drawl making Roxas laugh a bit at how silly his boyfriend was being.

Roxas hung up after another good bye and put his phone away. He felt like there was something coming up behind so the blond side stepped when Reno tried to pounce on him. The red head faltered, hopping on his feet to regain his balance. "Nice try." Roxas laughed as he watched Reno right himself.

"Dammit Roxas how'd you know I was there?" Reno said as he walked closer to the blond and stood in front of him hoping for some friendly banter before Roxas had to go home.

"I think it's because you always try to sneak up behind me." Roxas laughed.

"Well maybe if you didn't always ignore me. Reno pouted as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, "Hey when are you meeting up with your friends? Maybe we can grab some ice cream."

"Umm..." Roxas pulled his phone out to look at the time. _The guys won't be over for another hour so why not kill time with Reno? _The blond put the phone away and gave Reno a small smile. "Sure, I've got time."

"Yes!" The redhead pumped his fist in the air, "My treat, c'mon" He grabbed the younger teen by the arm and dragged him towards his car.

Roxas laughed at him, got into the car, and buckled up. It was a little refreshing to have a new buddy to hang out with. One that he was still learning about and having things to share that wasn't old news to said new buddy. "Hey Reno, what are your friends like?" Roxas asked once the older teen got into the car and started it up.

"Well they're all opposites and have different personalities." Reno lifted three fingers off the wheel as he started to rattle them off. "First there's Rude, he's my best bud by the way; he's my age but looks so old since he shaves his head bald. He's really quiet and sometimes blends into the wall. I have to drag him out of the house on weekends to do things. I guess opposites attract and that's why we're so close." He lowered a finger so only two were up, "Then there's Tseng. He can be bossy at times and thinks he's the leader of us, but he's cool enough that we don't ditch him. Plus he comes up with all of our plans and figures out ways to get us out of trouble. He has this weird birthmark on the middle of his forehead and was bullied for it when he was younger and is super self-conscious about it now. So if you ever see him don't mention it, okay?" Middle finger was placed back on the wheel so only his index finger was still up in the air, "And last but not least is Elaine. She managed to get in our little posse sophomore year. Only girl but acts like one of the guys. She had a thing for Rude which is why she started hanging out with us, but after they tried and failed with dating she still stayed as a really good friend." Just as he was finishing his brief description of his friends, Reno pulled up to the ice cream parlor.

"They sound nice. And here you are hanging around me instead of them." Roxas joked, getting out of the car, and following Reno toward the shop.

Reno opened the door and held it open for Roxas. Once the blond was safely past the threshold the redhead followed him in, "I still see them when I'm done with you. Just need a change of pace you know?"

"I agree. I actually like hanging out with you. Something new and different." The blond walked up the cashier and placed his order. "Sea Salt Ice cream please."

"Strawberry," Reno ordered as he fished out his wallet to pay for them, "Aw really Roxas? That makes me happy. I thought I was just a replacement for Axel." Reno chuckled to himself as he handed off some money and in return got two cones of ice cream, "Here." Reno handed the blue treat over, "I don't know why you like that flavor. It tastes like a frozen ocean."

"Nobody could replace Axel. Like I said before, you are you and Axel is Axel. I just wish you guys didn't start off on the wrong foot. If anything I think you and he could become best friends." Roxas licked his ice cream, loving the salty sweet taste. "Maybe you had a bad cone? Here, try mine." Roxas practically shoved his ice cream against Reno's mouth, creating a mess on his face.

Reno swatted Roxas away and wiped the blue goop off his cheeks and chin, "Na, I don't think I could get along with him. Our personalities would clash too much. And yeah it still taste like an ocean."

"So what? You can't taste the sweetness of it all? If anything I think the two of you could cause a lot of mischief. It's as if you're both foxes." Roxas commented, going back to consume his treat.

"Guess the saltiness overpowers it." Reno stuck his tongue out in disgust, "Mischief is good and all, but I can just see us turning everything into a pissing contest and that would ruin any fun I would be trying to have. What makes him so great anyway?" Reno didn't mean it to sound bitter, he just wanted to know what Roxas's type was, "I mean I know the two of you are close, but there must be more reasons." Reno took a bite out of his ice cream and hummed happily at the taste, "See this is what ice cream should taste like."

"Your taste buds must be dead. Also, Riku and Sora are always competing against each other and look at them, still best friends." Roxas paused to nip at his treat. The blond led the way out of the shop with Reno on his tail. He didn't like the way the red head sounded when he questioned Axel.

"Axel is, well." Roxas took another lick before speaking with a fond smile. "He's funny and reliable. He's someone I can share everything with because he is trusting. Axel is brave and smart when he wants to be." Roxas chuckled at that. "He'd do anything to protect me and I would do the same." Roxas stared at his cone, feelings of sadness hit him like a ton of bricks. "He's always there for me when I'm down. He always put others before himself and he's really patient. He knows how to have fun and knows when not to take things to o far." The blond got in the car and started to munch on the cone. "Axel is just someone who I wish I could be at the same time someone I look up too."

"Wow, that's deep yo." Reno nibbled on his cone and ignored the fact that he should start the car up, but it was hard eating and driving, "I take it he gave this to you then." Reno poked at the silver ring on the blond's finger, "Aren't you two a bit young to be engaged already,"

Roxas choked on his cone, coughing to hack up the piece that got caught in his throat. His face turned dark red as he hid his left hand from Reno's sight. "W-We're not engaged!" The blond cried in embarrassment. His blue eyes stared widely at Reno's amused expression. "It's just-just a promise ring." He said, his face getting redder by the minute.

Reno's mouth rounded into an O shape and nodded his head as he ate the last of his ice cream, "Okay that makes more sense. But if he did propose to you, like this weekend or something, what would you do?" The redhead turned the ignition to start the car, trying to ignore how bright Roxas's face was getting.

"I-I don't know!" Roxas groaned, covering his face with his hands. His heart pounded loudly against his chest all because of what Reno was saying. What would he do if Axel did that? "I-I would probably kick his ass." The blond admitted, his face still aflame. "I w-would...I would tell him it's too soon to be asking a-and-and that he better be joking around or I'll dump him for the rest of the day...but not really because I can't see myself with anyone other than him...I love him."

"How is it too soon though?" Reno checked the street for any other cars before pulling out of the parking lot and quietly cursed when cars came speeding down both ends, "I mean haven't you guys known each other since you were little? Maybe it isn't too early for him. Yes!" Reno cheered the last part as a break in the traffic let him pull out.

"It is for me. I don't think I'd be able to go to college being engaged to him. I know it'll distract me. And...I don't want him to regret asking me in case he ever didn't like me anymore. But! It's not like I doubt him it's just, I've like him longer and he started to like me about a year ago. He'd be crazy to ask me just because of how long we've known each other." Roxas stared at the window and pointed to the right for Reno to turn.

"Besides, dating and being friends is different. You saw how he reacted when you had me on your lap." Roxas added. "Go straight until you get to Genie Blvd then turn left and right."

Reno did as Roxas said and soon found himself on the familiar road he walked down earlier in the week, "How would he have reacted if you were just friends?"

"He wouldn't have gotten pissy like he did. He probably would have threaten to chop your balls off just because he is being protective of me, but that's basically it. Maybe he would have joked around at my expense. Like maybe say I was his and that my ass belonged to him, but he would say with a cocky smirk even if he didn't mean any of it." Roxas explained and got unbuckled once the car parked on the curve.

"So by that logic he secretly or subconsciously liked you." Reno reasoned as he got out of the car with Roxas copying his actions, "There's no way that he would claim your perky round ass as his and act proud of it when you're just friends."

"It's called joking around. Riku and Sora do it too. We all do." Roxas said, walking to his front door.

"Quick question," Reno said as he followed Roxas to his room, "How did Sora and Riku end up with such hot girlfriends when they act like complete homos?"

"I don't see them acting like homos." Roxas said with slight annoyance. "Sora has had a crush on Kairi since the day they met. And well, I think Riku liked her too, but now he likes Naminé." Roxas shrugged and gathered his stuff. "Oh, one second." The blond said, pulling his phone out.

"What's up Sora?" Roxas said into the phone. "Alright. Well no, Reno is here. Of course not. Look I'll go open the door right now and we can play games until Axel shows up or something. Okay." The blond hung up and walked out of the room with Reno following him like a lost puppy.

The blond looked behind himself and gave his friend a small smile. "Sorry about that."

"No problem." Reno shrugged his indifference, "Are the guys here?"

"Yeah. They're kinda early so we're just going to play some games for now. You can stay if you want to." Roxas said, opening the door while Riku pulled up behind Reno's car.

"Sounds fun." Reno leaned against a wall as he watched the car full of teens exit and approach the small house, "So do you want me to boggy out of here?"

"Didn't you hear me?" The blond asked with a raised brow. "You can stay if you want to. I think it'd be more fun if you stayed and joined us."

A large grin spread across the redhead's face, "I know I just didn't want to over step. So what kind of games do you all play?"

"Strip Twister." Sora said as he walked in, "Hey Reno how have you been?"

"Pretty good Sor. And damn you kiddies don't fuck around do you?"

Riku chuckled. "He's joking. Hey Reno."

"One of these days. We will play it." Sora laughed, hoping on the couch.

"No we're not!" Kairi called as she followed her boyfriend in with Naminé close behind her.

Reno and Sora both faced the group with big pouts and puppy dog eyes, "But what if I wanted to see Roxas in his undies?" Reno cried.

Roxas quickly punched Reno's arm, making Sora and Riku laugh while Reno glared from the pain. "Never in a million years." The blond almost growled.

"I say we will. And if you girls don't want to play then we will. Though I'd be boring without you and Naminé." Sora said, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Maybe one day. But I think the girls are too chicken to do it anyway." Riku said, winking to Sora.

"Ooooh haha you're right. They'd be too scared." Sora agreed.

"What do you guys wanna do while we wait for Axel? Video games? Watch TV?" Roxas questioned his friends, doing his best to change the subject. He didn't mind if they ever played the game. He just didn't want Reno around. Then again, seen him and Axel in nothing but their boxers maybe something he'd like to see. He silently cursed Kairi for putting the three way idea out in the open. He knew Axel would kill him if he knew what he was thinking.

"Wrestle?" Sora and Riku asked at the same time.

"Tag team or one on one?" Naminé surprisingly asked, "If tag then I want to be on Kairi's team."

"Yeah Nam," The other girl cheered as she looped her arm through the blond's, "We'll show them how much ass we can kick!"

Reno chucked, "Well if that's the case I wouldn't mind seeing boyfriends face off against their girlfriends. Let's see who packs a bigger punch."

Roxas looked around the living room. There was too much stuff in the way for them to wrestle. "We need to move the couches out of way and probably put the TV somewhere we don't end up hitting it."

Immediately, Sora got off the couch. He and Riku started to push the couches while Reno went to unhook and move the TV. Roxas joined his friends in pushing the couches out of the way while the girls took their shoes off.

"That's better." Sora chirped taking his own shoes off.

"Put them on the couch." Roxas directed. Once everyone was barefooted, Sora went to stand in the middle of the room, facing off with Kairi.

"Don't go easy on me just because I'm a girl." Kairi stuck her tongue out, summoning her inner tomboy.

"Don't hold a grudge against me when I win." Sora got into a good fighting stance waiting for Kairi to strike first. While the two sized the other up Naminé and Riku stood behind their respective partners close enough to be tagged in, but just far enough that they wouldn't get stuck by any missed blows.

Reno stood towards the edge of the ring, acting like the pseudo ref, "Reaaaaady...FIGHT!"

Kairi grinned and slammed her body into the unsuspecting brunette. She was able to use enough force to knock Sora onto his back while holding his arms by his head. "Told you not to go easy on me." Kairi taunted, smiling while Sora looked up at her stupefied.

"Damn Kairi, I forgot how rough you could get." Riku chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Better not lose Sora."

"Sh-shut up." Sora growled. His face heating up from embarrassment. He tried to buck the girl off of him, but Kairi managed to move forward enough so she was sitting on his stomach.

"Come on Sora," Kairi taunted, "Can't get a little girl off of you?"

"Oh fuck off Kai, you're not a little girl. Ow!" The brunet cried when Kairi dug her knees into his side.

At that moment, everyone in the room started to crack up with laughter. Sora blushed even more, feeling flustered. He didn't want to hurt Kairi, so the teen used his might to force himself into a sitting position, quickly rolling over to get Kairi on her back.

Kairi grunted, trying to push her way back up. "Damn it Sora."

"Are all you two going to do is pin?" Roxas asked. "Why don't you save that for the bedroom?" The blond teased.

"Shut up!" The couple said, both going red in the face. The two struggled, pushing, and tangling themselves up while they tried to keep the other pinned long enough for Reno to count them out. Kairi panted and glared at Sora as he almost had her on her back again. She spied Naminé wiggling her hand out for a tag. Kairi twisted around, shoving Sora away from her while smacking her friend's hand.

"Dammit." Sora grunted as Kairi pushed him off of her and Naminé towered over him. During the scrimmage she had pulled her hair into a messy bun with her bangs hanging over her eyes, "Hi Sor-ah!" The blond was violently pulled towards the ground. Sora managed to get a pillow off the couch and was pelting the girl under her with it, "Reno call him off!" Naminé cried as she blocked her face with her hands.

"He's doing nothing illegal. It's good." Reno declared making Naminé whine in frustration.

"Sora, tag me in." Riku called, looking really bored. Sora sighed and got off of Naminé, wincing when he felt the pillow smack the back of his head. He tagged Riku in and took a seat on the ground.

"Better not lose." He mimicked his best friend.

"Come on Naminé, kick his ass." Roxas cheered.

Riku went straight for the kill. He picked up his petite girlfriend, threw her over his shoulder, and spun around as fast as he could, making Naminé cry out. Once he was finished with his move, Riku gently paced the dizzy girl back on her feet. Naminé reached out to steady herself using Riku, but the silver haired teen grabbed the blond's wrist and gently pushed her.

Naminé cried out as she landed on her back. Riku quickly covered her and Reno was next to them doing the count down.

"Three. Two. One!" The redhead yelled as he stood up holding Riku's arm up, "Boys win!"

"That's not fair!" Kairi pouted and pounced on Riku's back. The older teen grunted, trying not to fall with the girl on his back.

"Kairi, what the hell?" Riku questioned, trying to get her off of him. He launched on to Sora for balance, pulling him down when Naminé joined in for revenge.

"Ah shit." Sora yelped reaching out for something stable to keep him on his feet. He ended up launching onto Reno, yanking him down with him.

"Ow Kairi, my hair!" Naminé shrieked, grabbing Roxas' hand to get out of the mayhem she shouldn't have joined. The blond girl tripped over Reno's leg, falling with Roxas whom got hit by Riku's arm.

"Ouch!" Roxas cried, getting tangled in the mess of friends. He grunted when Riku finally fell over with Kairi landing on top of the blond and redhead.

"Owww. Sorry Roxas, sorry Reno." The girl muttered gasping when Sora tackled Riku and Naminé playful pounced on her.

Reno rolled out of the way taking Roxas with him. Once the two were safely away the redhead smirked, took advantage of Roxas's nativity, and dug his fingers into the blond's side, tickling the life out of poor Roxas.

Roxas gasped, laughing while his sides got assaulted. The blond tried to push Reno away, giggling like a mad man. "Re-Reno stop it."

The blond kneed the older teen in the stomach, making him stop the tickles. The blond tackled Reno to the ground, getting him in a head lock. "Don't do that again." The blond laughed.

Reno growled as he tried to escape the assault, "Don't get so cocky small fry." He grunted out as he managed to get out of the hold. With quick moves Reno managed to grab ahold of one of Roxas's arms and pull it behind his back.

Roxas bit his lip to keep any noises out. The blond used his free arm to elbow Reno's side, successfully getting free. He took advantage of Reno rubbing his side to switch their positions. "I'm only cocky when I know I'll win." The blond panted next to Reno's ear as he pulled both of the taller teen's arms behind his back.

A pain filled moan spilled from Reno's lips as he felt his muscles being pulled. His face had a light blush; damn the little blond could be aggressive and Reno liked it more than he should.

"What's the matter? Giving up already?" Roxas taunted, his breath, unknowingly, hitting Reno's ear with each word.

The redhead inwardly shivered. The damn kid was turning him on. If his friends weren't there, the red head would just pounce on the blond. "Like hell I am." Reno pushed off the ground with his legs, making them both leaned back. Roxas whined, trying to push forward, however, Reno was stronger so they ended up laying on each other. Reno with his arms stuck in between his back and Roxas' front.

"Damn it Reno." Roxas cursed. The feel of all the weight and arms pressing against his body was starting to hurt. The blond reluctantly let Reno's arms go free. But just as the older teen thought he had won, Roxas bucked his hips, shoving Reno off of his body. The blond quickly straddled Reno's hips and pinned his arms to his sides. "Looks like I win." Roxas panted out, smirking at Reno's stunned, red, face.

"You think so?" Reno chuckled as he used his full strength to switch their positions so he was now over Roxas, with the blond pinned under him and his arms trapped above his head. The two just sat there for a moment trying to catch their breaths. Both covered in a light sweat with rosy cheeks from their match. Both smirking at the other, eyes telling each other that they haven't lost yet.

As the group of friends fought their own mini matches, none of them heard the front door open. They were all too busy trying to get a win off the other. Sora trying to push Riku and Kairi off while Naminé yanked on the silver head teen, trying to shove him to his side. It was like watching monkeys in a zoo. It wasn't until an angry "What the hell?" was yelled that everyone stopped what they were doing and saw a pissed off Axel standing behind a couch with his arms crossed. "What are you doing?" He dead panned. Green eyes glaring daggers at Reno whom stared quizzically at the other redhead.

Unlike Reno, Roxas stared wide eyed for a few seconds before smiling happily at his boyfriend. "Axel!" He called excitedly, as if nothing was wrong. As if he wasn't pinned down with the other red head over him, making it look like something else was going on. But before any more could be said, Sora was pushed, by Riku, into Reno. The burette practically tackled him to ground.

"Riku what the hell?!" Sora growled, yelping when Reno turned the tables on him.

Roxas took that as his chance to crawl away from the group, who were once again going at it. The blond got to the front of the couch, extended his hands out to use the arm rest as leverage to help himself back to his feet. All the while, he couldn't wipe the goofy grin off as his heart raced against his chest, excited that his redhead was now within arm's reach. Only he didn't make a move to run into his boyfriend's arms like he wanted as Axel was looking rather pissed at the moment.

Axel barely noticed Roxas approach him. His green eyes were locked onto Reno as the older redhead and Sora fought for dominance. His usual grin was pulled back into a grimace. Very carefully Roxas reached out and gently took hold of Axel's arm, snapping the redhead out of his violent thoughts, "Roxas, what's going on?" Axel's voice didn't come out loud and angry, instead it came out in a whisper.

Roxas' grin changed into a gentle smile. He looked at their group of friends and laughed before looking up at Axel. "We got bored so Kairi and Naminé wrestled Riku and Sora." He laughed. "But then Reno and I got pulled into the mix." Roxas started to pout. "I was winning too."

"Didn't look that way to me." Axel muttered more to himself. While yes Axel was irritated at what he walked in on, Roxas didn't seem to realize the suggestive position he was in with his fellow redhead, so Axel could forgive his sweet, innocent, naive boyfriend, "Come here." Axel pulled Roxas closer to him and gave the blond a hard bear hug. God he missed the smaller teen.

Roxas let out a content sigh as he wrapped his arms around Axel's waist, burying and nuzzling his face against his chest. He took a deep breath through his nose, taking in his boyfriend's scent. He missed being in his arms and missed just having him in the same room. It felt like it's been years when it's only been six days since they last embraced. "I've missed you so much." The blond said, his voice muffed by Axel's shirt.

"I know." Axel kissed the top of Roxas's head and rubbed his back, "Did you have fun wrestling? Did my baby kick serious ass?" Axel jokingly cooed into the blond's ear.

Roxas felt his face heat up. The mere mention of wrestling reminded him that they weren't alone in the room. He peeked his eyes out, his face going redder, at all the faces that were watching them.

"Maybe you guys should get a room before the wrestling match turns into a bad porno." Riku remarked from the ground.

"Aw but Riku," Axel whined, "I've always wanted to see you in a porno. Especially withering under Sora as he pound-"

"Ehh, that's enough Axel!" Sora yelled as he covered his ears to block out the gross things Axel was saying. His face turning red from embarrassment.

Riku chuckled and pulled Naminé onto his lap. "Sorry, just because you and Roxas are gay best boyfriends, doesn't mean Sora and I are. Besides, I would be doing the pounding." Riku said with a shrug while he pecked Naminé's cheek.

"I call bull shit!" Sora barked out, pulling Kairi on his lap as well. "If I wanted to, I would be toping. Besides, I don't want things going in my ass." The brunette said hugging his girlfriend against his body. "I wouldn't be with Kairi if I wanted to be with him."

"Same here." Riku called out, giving Naminé affection. This caused the girl to turn into a tomato.

"If you want to watch any kind of porn then you're doing it by yourself." Roxas stated, removing himself from Axel's hold.

Somehow during everyone pairing off with their significant other, Reno was tossed to the side with no one to cuddle with, "It's cold down here." He remarked mostly to himself on the ground as he looked at the three couples, "Cuddle me." He said directing his attention to Roxas who was standing close enough to Axel that their shoulders were practically glued together.

"Like hell." Axel scoffed as he tightened his hold on the blond, "Roxas is for me to cuddle and no one else."

Roxas felt a pang of guilt. He didn't want Reno to feel like the seventh wheel. But he didn't want to make Axel upset by going to his side. So instead the blond moved away from Axel and stuck his hand out for Reno to take from over the couch. Reno took the offered hand and stood up. "I think you to should meet properly. Reno this is Axel and Axel this is Reno. I'm only telling you guys this once, try to get along for everyone's sake." The blond said, poking Axel's chest, telling him to behave.

"Alright I'll play nice. Names Axel. Got it memorized?" The younger redhead stuck his hand out, trying to be friendly for his boyfriend even if he wanted to do nothing more than wring Reno's neck.

"Pleasure," The elder shook the offered hand with a bit more force than needed, "Names Reno. Glad to officially meet you."

"Threeway." Kairi and Naminé coughed at the same time, both staring at each other before giggling.

Roxas felt his face heat up. He turned to glare at the girls, planning to yell until Reno chuckled and pulled Roxas against his body. "So Roxas, me, annnnnd," he looked around, smirking at how Axel glared daggers at him. "Sora maybe."

"The hell? Leave me out of this." Said teen grumbled, hiding behind Kairi.

"I think," Axel pulled Roxas from Reno and into his chest, "You mean me, Roxas and Naminé."

"H-hey!" The small girl squeaked as she hid her burning face behind her hands.

"Yeah she's mine and I don't plan on sharing." Riku chimed in as he pulled the girl closer to him, "I know you have a thing for blue eyes and blonds but calm down Axel."

Reno pulled the blond back, wrapping his arms around the smaller teen. "Or Roxas, me, and Kairi. Why not make a banana split out of it? Hell Riku can join in too for all I care." Reno stated.

"Oh my god." Kairi blushed while Sora tried to hide a laugh.

"Back off Reno." The brunette said with slight annoyance. Revenge was sweet after all. He would have got madder if the redhead wasn't joking.

"For the last time, I like chicks not red or brown pubed dicks." Riku grumbled.

Naminé laughed and rubbed her boyfriend's arm, "Oh calm down Ku. Just admit you're gay for Sora and Reno so we can all move on."

"I'll show you moving on." Riku growled as he rolled with the girl still in his arms so he could properly ravish her on Roxas's living room floor.

While the two distracted everyone with their little show, Axel stole Roxas back, "Mine." He proclaimed as he began to kiss and suck at the blond's sensitive skin, leaving a mark to show Reno that Roxas wasn't fair game.

Roxas gasped, his hormones yelling at him to let Axel have his way. But the blond wasn't exactly happy with how he was being man handled by both redheads. Roxas shut his eyes trying to ignore the tingling sensation that Axel was giving him. He had to break away before his anger vanished. Roxas put his arms between their bodies and pushed away. He slapped Axel across the face before he turned on his heels and smacked Reno too. "I'm not something that can be owned or used in whatever manner you like. Ass holes are lucky I didn't punch you." Roxas growled, glaring at them both. "And if I wanted a three way then I'd rather sleep with Kairi and Naminé." The blond declared making both redhead's frown. "No offense." He said to the couples.

"So you're saying you wouldn't want to see me naked and make you feel the best pleasure you will ever feel?" Reno asked, with a pout.

"No." Roxas said bluntly. "And I thought you were going to stop being a dick to Axel." He said to Reno. "And I thought you were going to get along?" He asked them both.

Axel looked down at his shoes, ashamed of himself for feeling jealous of the other redhead, but he couldn't help it after walking in on Reno laying over Roxas, "I'm sorry." Axel tried to give his boyfriend his best pout.

"Yeah, yeah me too." Reno quickly brushed it off, "Hey Roxas I think I'm going to leave and let you guys head on to the woods. Bye guys!" He waved at the other people in the room before walking towards the door with a chores of 'goodbyes' following him.

"Reno, let me walk you out." Roxas called and followed the red head out the door. Once they were on the lawn Roxas rubbed the back of his neck with a small blush. "I'm sorry about slapping you and about how Axel behaved. But you kinda deserved it." The blond said sheepishly, knowing full well that Axel was probably spying from the window.

"It's fine. I stepped out of line." Reno took a step closer and grabbed Roxas by the shoulders, "But before I go..." The redhead leaned down and pecked the younger teen on the lips.

Roxas backed up, too stunned to for words. The only person he has ever kissed was Axel. Feeling a different set of lips touch his own felt wrong and yet he wasn't really pissed about it. In fact he had wondered what it would be like ever since Kairi said threeway. What it would be like to sleep with Reno and have him touch him while Axel touched him too. He felt his face turn red within five seconds of the kiss. "Re-Reno! What the hell?!" He stuttered out, feeling frustrated and angry with himself for not being as pissed at Reno like he should be.

The blond went to punch him but was caught off guard. Reno caught his first, chuckled and gave another chaste kiss on soft lips before he raced to his car. "See you later, and have a fun weakened." He called with a wink, taking off before Roxas could even get a word out.

"Fuck!"

* * *

**Remember to review and tell us what you think**


	6. Chapter 6

Ewonsama: we had this finished for a while. Even before fat pants. But to damn lazy to edit it until now. Plus I'm sick...again :( it's like every two weeks or so I get sick with something. Sucks

Leven: I really shouldn't be writing right now xD I have a 2 page essay to write about language and culture for 1/2 of m final exame grade and havent started it yet, and it's due in 2 days -sweats nervously-

* * *

Roxas was currently curled up in a ball on the couch, peeking every so often across the room where Axel was talking to Kairi. Something about directions to the cabin, while the others went to use the bathroom before they left.

Axel looked back and glared at the sad blond. He was really pissed off at Roxas. He saw Reno kiss him not once but twice. And yet Roxas didn't even hit him or yell at him. The blond tried to apologize to him but Axel didn't want to hear it at the moment. This of course made Roxas just go sit on the couch alone.

"It's not my fault." He muttered to himself, feeling hurt that Axel was so mad at him. He hated it and didn't even know if he was going to ride up to the cabin with Axel or have to sit with the other teens.

"Okay, so are we ready to go?" Riku asked when he, Naminé, and Sora came back from the bathroom.

"Yeah." Axel called, "Kairi is going to ride with Riku and Naminé, and Sora's going with me in case I get lost since he's been there before." The redhead looked at everyone, skipping over Roxas, to double check the plans. When no one said anything Axel took it upon himself to head outside and wait for everyone to join him.

"Hey." Naminé quietly said as she sat next to Roxas. She rubbed the blond's leg to get his attention, "You alright? Are you going to ride with me and Riku?"

"Yeah." Roxas said, his face looking broken after hearing Axel practically ignore his existence. It hurt but he didn't want anyone to ask questions. The blond shut and locked the house up before following Naminé out the door and into Riku's car. Once the car started Roxas planned to take a nap so nobody would see him being moppie the whole ride there. It was short lived as Naminé ended up sitting in the back with him.

"What happened?" The blond girl demanded, "Why would you just let Reno kiss you?" Roxas tried to ignore Naminé, but she wouldn't have any of it. Small hands grabbed the sides of Roxas's face so he was forced to look at her, "Roxas this isn't like you. You would never do anything like this to hurt Axel. Tell me. Please?"

"I didn't do anything!" He barked, shoving her hands off his face. "For fucks sake, I tried to hit him." Roxas groaned and buried his face in his hands. "Now Axel hates me just because he thinks I'd actually let him." Roxas mumbled, curling up in a ball as Riku stopped at a red light.

"Come Roxas, he doesn't hate you." Riku said, looking at him in the review mirror.

Roxas snapped his head up so he could be heard better. "He wouldn't even let me explain anything. You guys saw him, he just shut me out. And he didn't even realize that I was telling him something rather than keep it from him." Roxas looked at his lap, his lower lip trembled as he held back tears. God he hated how sensitive he was.

"He wouldn't let me explain anything. Do you honestly think I would ever cheat on him?" Roxas looked at the ring on his finger and brought to his chest. "Why would I want to ruin something I've been dreaming about for years?" He admitted to his friends for the first time. They never knew who liked who first and really didn't care anyway. But hearing Roxas say that helped changed what they thought about him cheating.

Kairi turned in her seat so she was sitting on her knees facing Roxas. "He knows you would never cheat on him, but seeing you get kissed by someone else and not even push him away, it hurt him Roxas." Kairi looked at the upset blond with sad eyes. "He'll forgive you but it'll take some time. Sora's talking to him right now about it if that makes you feel better."

Naminé moved closer to Roxas and pulled him so he was resting against her. "See, everything will be fine. Just give him some space when we get there. I bet by the end of the night Axel'll be the first to talk to you."

"It hurts more that he doesn't even trust me." Roxas mumbled and shut his eyes. He was feeling tired after such a long day. He didn't even notice that he fell asleep until Naminé was shaking him awake. He looked around, groaning from his dreamless sleep. The sun was gone and the stars were out, lighting up the night sky.

The teens got out of the cars and carried their things inside, leaving them around the main room so they could look around first. Kairi clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "Okay, so there are three rooms. I would say Naminé and I will share a room but we all know it wouldn't last." She giggled while the guys chuckled. "So Sora and I will share a room while Riku and Naminé in another. So that just leaves Axel and Roxas." The teen said, quickly picking her bags up while dragging Sora away. She winked to Naminé who did the same with Riku, leaving Axel and Roxas alone.

The blond glanced at Axel but only for a second before he grabbed his bags and walked to the last room. He didn't know if Axel was going to join him or not but he really didn't care as all he wanted to do was go back to sleep. The room itself wasn't much to look at, a queen sized bed in the middle of the room, a window opposite the door and one opposite the bed. There was a night stand, lamp, dresser and a closet. It even had its own bathroom.

Roxas put his bags under the bed and out of the way before he kicked his shoes off and crawled on the bed. He lay on his side with his back to the door and blanket almost covering his head. He didn't even know if he should say anything to Axel at this point. What would be the point? If he forgave him he'd tell Roxas he couldn't be friends with Reno and that wasn't fair at all. He liked Reno but not in the way Axel was starting to think he did. Life just really sucked.

Meanwhile Axel stood in the living room. His mind was stuck between what he saw and what Sora had told him. It seemed that Roxas had a three-way stuck on his mind thanks to some annoying redheaded girl, which would make his brain freeze up during the kiss. Knowing this made Axel feel less betrayed, but it was still inexcusable.

With an irritated sigh Axel picked up his own bag and went towards the door Roxas had gone through. When Axel saw the defected blond, his heart melted a bit. All of the bad feelings slowly melted away at how guilty and upset Roxas seemed to feel. Axel removed his shoes and climbed onto the bad as quietly as he could.

When he wrapped his arms around Roxas's waist, the blond jumped making Axel chuckle a bit. "I'll do it if you really want it." He didn't elaborate in hopes that he wouldn't have to explain.

Roxas didn't turn around, he didn't want Axel to see his face, not when he actually started to cry. He didn't even know what to say to his boyfriend. All he managed to choke out was, "I'm sorry."

Axel kissed the back of Roxas's neck, "I know. I'm sorry for being an ass. Guess I've felt off. Between the watched feeling and knowing you were always with my doppelganger didn't help the uneasy feeling. I'm sorry I didn't trust you more."

Roxas shook his head before turning around to face Axel. His face was a clear mess of hurt and guilt and was starting to make Axel feel like more of an ass. "I love you." He said his voice not even clear. "Axel I would never cheat on you. Reno is nothing like you. I don't know why he thought it was okay to do what he did when I've told him that I'm with you and I don't like him that way. I'm sorry I even let it happen at all." Roxas shut his eyes, squeezing them so he wouldn't tear up. He had to roll onto his other side again so Axel wouldn't have to see his tears.  
He really hated himself.

"Shh..." Axel cooed as he rubbed Roxas's back, "Its okay. I trust you Roxy. I really do." Green eyes looked at the clock on the bedside table and flinched at the time, "It's late, do you want to sleep?"

Roxas rolled over once again and finally wrapped his arms around Axel's waist. The blond nuzzled his wet face against Axel's neck, his lips finding a place to kiss him. "Are you still mad at me?"

A shiver went down Axel's spine at the light pecks, "A bit, but I'll get over it soon."

"Hey Axel? What did you mean when you said you'll do it? What will you do?" Roxas asked, his lips and breath brushing against Axel's neck as he spoke.

"Umm..." Axel's face heated up and he was glad Roxas's wasn't looking at him to notice. "You see, in the car Sora told me that Kairi mentioned a three way between us and Reno and that's why you didn't push him away." Axel had to swallow a lump that was forming in his throat to continue, "If you really want to do it then we can, but I want to set up some ground rules." The redhead quickly finished and looked anywhere but at Roxas who had tensed up at some point and was now looking up at him.

Roxas was too stunned for words. Sure it was on his mind but that didn't mean he really wanted to do it. But he was at least happy that Axel would do something to make him happy, even if it was something he would never want to do. "You mean that don't you? If I really wanted it then you would do it?" Roxas asked, testing him for a second. All Axel did was nod his head, the words caught in his throat. Roxas cupped Axel's cheek so the redhead was looking at him. "I was shocked, but it's because I've never been kissed by anyone other than you. I didn't know how to react. It was different and sure I've thought about it, but that doesn't mean anything. You can't tell me you haven't thought about what it would be like with a third person, boy or girl." The blond said pecking Axel's familiar lips. He smiled and kissed him again. Oh how he missed the feel of those lips.

"Well of course I have. Actually I've thought about what it would be like with a girl you, but then that just put a picture of Naminé in my head and that made me feel so gross." Axel stuck his tongue out to emphasize the disgust he felt. "So you want to do it with Reno?" The redhead carefully asked, his eyes never leaving Roxas's, "I won't be mad if you do."

Roxas snorted, chuckling from what Axel had said. "Riku was right, blue eyes and blond hair. Axel I think you have a problem." The blond nuzzled his neck again before he answered. "I don't know. Like I said, it's crossed my mind but that doesn't mean I want to act on it. Honestly I think I wouldn't even last a few minutes and then what? I know you too wouldn't finish each other off."

"It's not a problem." Axel pouted. He almost brought up Xion and how she had black hair, but that was still a sensitive subject with Roxas. "I just like people who look like my Roxy. And I'm just going to take a stab in the dark and guess that's why you're kind of attracted to Reno." Axel snorted, "I don't know, getting him off would be literally saying 'go fuck yourself' you know? I'd probably end up laughing like an idiot and ruining everything."

Roxas laughed, clinging to Axel. "Remind me to tell you guys that next time you both piss me off. I actually think it would be kinda hot to see you two kiss." The blond said teasingly. "And I'm not attracted to him. Sure his looks threw me off but then I realized he isn't you and is nothing like you. If anything, I'm just curious what it would be like. Nothing more."

"Okay you're just Axel-sexual, I get it." Axel laughed at the pout Roxas was sporting. He kissed the blond on those tempting lips, making sure to not let it linger or grow too hot, "We should really sleep."

"Okay." Roxas mumbled, making himself more comfortable as he cuddled his redhead. "I've missed you a lot by the way."

"Really? Couldn't tell from you always calling and texting me." Axel joked, "I missed you too. I'm happy I at least live close enough that I can see you on weekends though." As he talked Axel worked the blanket from under himself to over, "Goodnight Roxy."

"Good night Axel." Roxas said sleepily. Sighing contently now that he could once again be Axel's arms.

* * *

Axel groaned and rolled into Roxas's side as the lights bleeding in through the curtains shined on his eyelids. He didn't want to get up. That meant leaving the bed and essentially having to part from Roxas's warm body. All Axel wanted to do was stay in bed and fuck like rabbits with his loving boyfriend.

And with that thought in mind, a sly hand ran down Roxas's body. The redhead frowned as he came in contact with clothing. Well those were going to have to go. Axel made quick work of pushing Roxas's cotton shirt up his torso and pulling the blond's boxers down to mid-thigh.

Roxas moaned and muttered something incoherent that Axel couldn't quite make out, "Shh go back to sleep." The redhead cooed and pecked the sleeping teen on the lips as he let his hand wonder down till he grasped Roxas's soft member. He pumped it a few times till it was half-hard, "I love you." Axel kissed Roxas once more before he ducked under the blanket and moved his whole body down till it was near the blond's privet regions.

Axel gave the twitching member an experimental lick. He didn't keep that up for long and soon found himself sucking on the leaking tip and slowly worked himself down till he could feel the cock in the back of his throat.

"Mmm." Roxas moaned in his sleep. His dreams started to change from riding a chocobo to having Axel suck him off. "Axel." He moaned still in his sleeping state. In his dreams he looked down, gazing back into sharp jade eyes, daring the blond to buck his hips all while giving him long, hard sucks. It felt too real to be just a dream but it was one he didn't want to wake up. And that was only because they said they wouldn't have sex the next time they met, no matter how badly they wanted too. Roxas needed this time to just spend with Axel and their friends like the good old days. And yet, he really wished Axel was giving him a blow job for real.

Roxas gasped, his hands wandered down his body unconsciously, aching to touch himself. His mind slowly waking up from his wet dream. "Mmn ah." Roxas moaned, opening his eyes. He stared at the ceiling, gasping from another hard suck. "Wha?" He questioned nothing as he looked down at the moving blanket above him.

"Ahh!" He moaned again, squeezing his eyes tightly. "A-Axel?"

Roxas ripped off the blankets, showing him his redhead. His mouth was full of Roxas' length while his own hands played with himself. Axel shivered as the cold air hit his naked lower half, the pants he was wearing were halfheartedly discarded and hanging off the side of the bed.

Axel pulled off his blond with a loud pop, "Morning Roxy." The redhead greeted before going back to the task at hand.

Roxas gasped, throwing his head back at the sudden action. What a way to wake up. The blond couldn't help but enjoy what his boyfriend was doing but at the same time it was a little strange that he did it while he was sleeping. The blond gazed down at the older teen, his length getting harding from watching Axel pleasure him. However good it felt, he didn't think he liked Axel helping himself to him. "Ahhahxel, s-stop." Roxas moaned, his breathing coming in shallow breaths while his skin heated up with a light coat of sweat.

Instead of stopping all together, Axel just let up on the sucking and took to licking from base to tip, gently sucking the glands, "What can I do for you," He asked after licking a bead of precum off the tip.

"Oh god." Roxas moaned, his legs trembling from the teasing. "Pl-please Axel...aha take me." The blond asked pathetically. So much for no sex.

Axel moaned at that. He wanted it, he always wanted Roxas, but he had to double check, it had become habit for him at this point. "You sure? I thought you didn't want sex this weekend." He softly caressed Roxas's thighs to show him it was fine. He didn't need sex.

Roxas blushed, he didn't know what he wanted. All he knew was that he wanted to feel his boyfriend against him. "I don't know." He admitted. "Come up here?" The blond asked, gesturing for Axel to hover over him.

Axel was reluctant to leave his spot. He was having fun teasing Roxas with small licks and light sucks. So Axel ignored Roxas's request and continued his efforts to get the blond off. Roxas didn't like that and with whines and pleas he pulled on red hair.

Finally Axel got the message and let go of the weeping cock. With a long groan Axel lifted and stretched himself out so he was over Roxas, "What would you like me to do?" Axel asked as he kissed the blond's neck.

"Don't make me say it." The blond mumbled, wrapping his arms around Axel's neck as he connected their lips. They kissed, slipping each other's tongues into one another's mouth. Both of them groaning from having not made out in such a long time. But before it could get too heated, Roxas broke the kiss. "Touch me." He breathed hotly against Axel's lips as his own hand began to wander down the redhead's body to caress his erection.

Axel's body trembled under Roxas's influence. He lowered his hips so his cock was aligned with Roxas. "I love you." Axel said as he thrust his hips against the blond making them both moan in unison.

"I lov-ahh! You too." The blond moaned, bucking his hips against Axel's pelvis, causing them both to moan and rock their hips together. "Axel, oh fuck, Axel!" Roxas cried out when the redhead thrusted faster, creating more friction between them.

"Ahh...Rox. Fuck. I need you." Axel panted as he reached down and took hold of their lengths. A blush covered Axel's face. He didn't mean to say it, but ever since their first, coherent, time, Axel had yet to bottom for Roxas again, and he wanted it again. The feel of Roxas moving inside him was just so intimate and he wanted it again.

The heat surrounding the two kept growing. The noises louder and erotic than the last. Everything just spurred the two lovers on, making them want more. Axel attacked Roxas's neck and shoulders with his mouth as he continued to pump and thrust against Roxas. He could have gone forever.

Then someone knocked on the door making both teens freeze, "Hey guys," Sora called, "Since you're up and all, I thought I should tell you breakfast is done."

The two panted, face going crimson red from having been heard. Roxas groaned, pushing Axel off of his body as he covered his face with a pillow. He didn't want to leave the room knowing that their friend's knew what they were up too. The sad thing was, he was still pretty hard even after being caught.

Axel laughed away his embarrassment. Once he calmed down the redhead rolled over and pulled Roxas close to him, "Hey," He hotly breathed, "Do you want some help with this," A large hand squeezed Roxas's still hard length, "Or do you want to go eat?"

"I rather not leave this room." The blond said with his voice muffled by the pillow. "Just go away asshole." The blond grumbled, finally feeling his anger from what he woke up to earlier. Sure it felt good and things were getting steamy, but there was no way in hell was it okay for Axel to do what he did while he was sleeping. Who knows what else he would have done if the blond didn't wake up.

A sudden shiver went down Roxas spine, making his erection quickly soften from what just crossed his mind. The blond got up and threw the pillow at his boyfriend before trying to scrabble off the bed, only to fall because of his pants only being thigh high.

Axel quickly sat up to help Roxas up but was violently pushed away, "What the hell Roxas?" The redhead demanded as he sat back on the bed. He watched as the blond stood on his own and fixed his pants.

"I-..I'm sorry. Just don't touch me for a while okay?" Roxas asked with a pleading look in his eyes. The blond didn't wait for an answer as he rushed inside the bathroom to shower.

Axel sat there stunned for a few moments trying to figure out what just happened. Was it because Sora interrupted them and pretty much told them that everyone could hear them? That was the best answer he could come up with. Axel then decided he would punch the hyper brunet in the face the next chance he got.

With that thought in mind Axel decided to get dressed and let Roxas be alone for a while. He pulled off his remaining clothes and went to dig through his bag for something fresh. When he was dressed in a black tee and dark skinny jeans, Axel quickly ran his fingers through his tangled hair and deemed himself ready.

The redhead exited the room and found his friends sitting at a round table in the kitchen. In the middle of the table were a warm stack of chocolate chip pancakes and some bacon. Axel's stomach chose that moment to let out a loud growl, drawing everyone's attention, "Um...mornin'"

"Good morning." Naminé greeted with a warm smile, "Where's Roxas?"

"In the shower." Axel said as he took a seat and starred to shovel food onto a plate for himself.

"So judging by the noise we all heard, you two made up?" Riku asked, taking slow sips of coffee.

Axel's face turned the same color as his hair, he didn't realize they were being so loud, "Well we did but then this asshole came and ruined it." He punched Sora in the arm making him yelp in pain.

"Screw you Axel." Sora punched him back. "I doubt I really ruined it. If you wanted to continue then you should have just showered with him. Besides, blame Riku, he's the one that knocked on the door and ran off."

Axel turned and glared at Riku who flinched at the venomous look. "Hey you're fucking was scaring the girls. Must you be so loud?" The sliver haired teen said with his arms crosses.

"I wasn't scared." Naminé piped up, her face going red when everyone turned to her. "I...I mean I already mentally prepared myself for it." She quickly covered.

"I wasn't either." Kairi said causally taking a drink of orange juice. "Riku stop making excuses."

"I for one didn't want to hear you guys moaning like that." Sora said with a shiver. "If you plan on doing it, buy me some ear plugs or something."

"You're only mad because you can't get Kairi to moan like that." Axel casually said as he took a large bite of his breakfast. He smiled to himself as he watched the couple light up like a Christmas tree.

"I...you...shut up! Roxas probably only makes those noises to get you off of him faster." Sora pouted down at his food in defeat.

"Axel you're such a dick!" Kairi cried with a loud smack to his cheek. The girl's face was dark red from both anger and embarrassment. The slap stunned everyone at the table as the redheaded female stormed out of the room.

"Oooooh, someone's in trouble." Riku cackled, taking a bite of his pancakes.

"Thanks a lot Axel." Sora grumbled and went after Kairi, followed by Naminé who gave Axel a disappointed look.

"So..." Axel drawled out as he rubbed his sore cheek, "How are things going with Naminé?"

Riku put his fork down before running a hand through his silver locks. "Not as well as I'd like. Honestly last night was the first time we've ever shared a bed and it was a little awkward. I know she wants to go further. She keeps leaving little hints but I just don't know. My only fear is having the condom break and oops I have a baby." Riku admitted to the redheaded teen with a heavy breath. "Sora isn't doing well either. So you can see why that comment upset Kairi so much. They've tried but ended up backing out." Riku chuckled and shook his head. "He told us they did it but then he said it was lie because he thought I had done it already. Stupid."

Axel laughed and shook his head. He didn't know why the fact he and Roxas were the only ones to go all the way made him feel a sense of pride, "Maybe tell her to go on the pill or something. Double protection might put your mind at ease. And I don't take back what I said. He shouldn't have embarrassed my Roxy"

"So you have to embarrass Kairi for it? You could have said that he was just mad because Roxas moans like a kitten while Sora a crow or something." Riku shrugged his shoulders.

"Remind me to get the crow to help me kill the both of you." Roxas growled from behind the too.

Axel and Riku both jumped and looked at the steamed blond, "Hey Rox. Feeling better?" Axel asked hoping his boyfriend would lighten up for the day so they could have some fun.

"I would have if I didn't walk in on you two talking about my moaning." Roxas said in annoyance. The blond took a seat next to Axel and begun to serve himself food. "I'm sorry for shoving you away."

"I'm sorry about acting like a teenager and gossiping about getting laid." Axel said as he stabbed his food violently. He always fucked up.

"I should go check on the others." Riku said to give himself an excuse to leave the couple alone and make up.

Once Riku had left, Roxas put his fork down and took Axel's hand, placing it over his heart. "You scared me you know. Waking up like that was creepy but I do appreciate the thought." Roxas said and got up from his seat to straddle his boyfriend. The blond wrapped his arms around the redhead's waist while resting his head against his chest. "Forgive me for being a butt head?"

Axel rubbed the back of Roxas's head, "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I just thought you looked so cute and one thing lead to another. You have every right to be a butt head." He kissed blond spikes and tilted Roxas's head so he could kiss his cheeks. "Forgive me?"

"Only if you forgive me." The blond said with a cheesy smile that made Axel chuckle.

Axel leaned forward and kissed his blond again. "It's all my fault so you have to forgive me first." The redhead teased with a wink.

Roxas hummed and kissed him back. "Then I guess we forgive each other." The blond said when his stomach let out a hungry growl. "I guess I should finish eating." He laughed and returned to his seat.

"Good idea. What should we do next? Hike or spend time with the gang and play board games or something?" Axel asked as he went for seconds. Whoever cooked made enough for an army.

"Hiking I guess. It depends on what the others want to do." The blond said, stuffing his face. "Did the others even eat?" He asked with a full mouth, looking around the room.

"Think so." Axel said with a shrug, "They were done before I came in." Axel finished the last of his food and moved to the counter where there was a half pot of coffee. He poured himself a mug and started to drink it straight, "Do you want to go just the two of us or invite the others along? I mean this trip was to all be together."

"I really want to go with only you but I miss all of us being together. Where'd they go anyway?" Roxas got up from his seat and wandered into the living room, though he didn't have to as he could see it from where he was sitting.

"You guys are boring." Sora called from down the hall. Roxas looked in his direction with a raised brow. Sora rolled his eyes as he took a seat on the couch with his legs hanging over the arm rest. "Hiking? Board games? Are we still twelve?"

"Then you come up with something oh great one." Roxas crossed his arms, brow still raised at his friend. But it was true, that sounded boring and if he was being honest with himself, this whole trip was already starting to suck donkey balls. They really should have planned this out better.

"Heck if I know. There's nothing to do. We didn't even bring any video games or movies to watch and even that seems boring." Sora frowned, laying back with his big blue eyes starting at the wooden ceiling, his brows furrowed in thought.

"We could always get someone drunk and let them loose in the wild while we watch from a distance." Riku said, roaming down the hall to the living room, taking a seat on the lazy boy. "Got any better ideas?"

"Someone could always streak." Roxas shrugged his shoulders, sitting next to Sora's head, slouching against the cushion. "Truth or dare? Are we too old for that?"

"You're never too old for that. Only, it's too early for that. Maybe tonight?" Sora yawned out.

Kairi came into the room and without any hesitation walked right up to Axel, who was leaning against the archway between the kitchen and living room, and promptly kicked him in the shin before going to the couch and sitting on the arm, "We can play something like Twister and make it interesting, like stripping." The girl suggested with a smirk as she watched Axel's face twist in pain as he rubbed the sore spot.

"Did you guys drug Kairi?" Roxas asked with a smirk of his own. "Wasn't that Sora's idea or do you just want to see us all naked?"

Riku snorted, trying not to choke on his laughter. Sora rolled over, hands covering his mouth as he too tried to hold in his laughter. Kairi was not the least bit amused. She got off the arm rest and smacked each boy before hitting Axel for the third time that hour.

"Watch what you say around her, she got her you know what today." Riku said, dodging a kick from Kairi. The girl grumbled as she stormed back down the hall yelling to Naminé about how Riku is going to wake up in a ditch tomorrow.

Axel rolled his eyes, "Well if she was on her rag why would she suggest a strip game? That would end nasty." The redhead stuck his tongue out in disgust as he walked over to the cabinet under the TV to see if there were any good movies there. After a silent minute or two Axel was almost done looking through the collection. They were all boring black and white 1950 movies that he had never heard of. But then towards the back Axel found something that made his eyes light up, "Oh-ho-ho, what's this. Looks like Kairi's Gramps is a bit of a perv." The redhead held out a DVD case with a scantily clad cheerleader whose perky breasts were covered by pom-poms, "Anyone interested?"

"You want to watch porn together?" Roxas asked in disbelief. He wasn't sure how he felt about that idea, but then again it was something to do.

"I don't care, just take my boredom away." Sora yawned again, feeling sleepy from having a large breakfast.

"Sure, why the hell not." Riku shrugged.

With a childish giggle, Axel put the movie into the DVD player and took a seat on the ground, between Riku's legs, "Please don't get aroused and make this awkward for the both of us." Axel said as he looked over his shoulder towards the other teen.

Riku growled and kicked the redhead, "If you want the feeling of balls on the back of your neck then go sit with Roxas." The silver haired teen didn't let up his assault until Axel retreated and was nestled between his lover's legs, "Roxy protect me."

Roxas patted the top of Axel's head as if he was some kind of toddler. He acted and sounded like one anyway, so why not treat him like one? Why not tease him a bit while he still could? It was his own fault. "I think you're too young to be watching porn. I mean, you are only four, and I don't want to expose your innocent little mind to something as vile as two people screwing." Roxas said in a parental, mocking tone. Riku and Sora covered their mouths, trying to suppress their laughter while Axel's eye bugged out before they narrowed at the blond.

"Well you're a pedophile. Screwing four year olds. You're disgusting." Axel stuck his tongue out at Roxas, "My innocent mind has already been exposed to your naked body."

Roxas felt his face flush. He heard their friends laughing, not being able to hold it in anymore. The blond felt embarrassed, cursing Axel for his comeback. He could only think of one thing to do and he didn't know if he meant it or if he was just mad at Axel for talking, even a little, about their activities. He decided it was indeed the latter but he wasn't going to let Axel know that.

"Time to get used to never seeing it again." Roxas said, pushing Axel away from his legs.

"Someone's in trouble." Sora laughed.

"I guess Axel has joined the blue ball club." Riku teased, not even caring that he hadn't had sex yet. It was funnier because Axel had and is now cut off.

Axel opened his mouth to say something to get back into his blue eyed angel's warmth; but Sora picked that moment to grab the remote and hit play. The redhead pouted and wrapped his arms around his legs as he sat in the middle of living room. His mind going wild as he ignored the erotic moans coming from the TV as he thought of ways to get back into Roxas's good graces. Maybe something involving a skimpy maid outfit? Did Roxas have a maid fetish? Out of impulse Axel turned around to ask the blond his opinion on the occupation, but quickly shut his mouth when he saw blue eyes glued onto the screen, almost like Roxas was studying what was going on the TV. With a sly smile, Axel turned back around and left Roxas alone. He didn't want to ruin the other teen's first time seeing a naked woman.

"I guess I don't have to wonder what they look like now." Roxas said feeling a little disgusted with what he was watching. Looking at a women's body wasn't what made him want to leave the room, it was seen another man that made him feel sick. Maybe he was Axelsexual because he, unlike his friends, who were shifting around trying to hide they're obvious arousals, he didn't feel turned on in the least. In fact, he was starting to get bothered watching strangers have sex.

Roxas, glad his friends were more focused on learning tricks for their partner than him, got up from his seat and left the living room to get some fresh air. He felt like he needed to think because of Reno. He was just another man and yet, Roxas would be lying if he said he didn't feel attracted. But would seeing him naked like the guy on TV make him feel the same? Or because he looks like Axel, will he get turned on?

Roxas leaned against the wall outside the cabin, looking up into the early, cloudy, sky. He thought about what Axel said, about the three way. He was simply curious and yet at the same time he was scared. Hell, he still got nerves whenever they did it. That and he didn't want to upset Axel. It was like saying he was bored of their sex life already or wanting to sleep with another man but include Axel so it wasn't cheating. That even sounded worse in his head.

What was wrong with him? He finally gets to be with Axel, the man he's loved since he was a child for god's sake. It was a dream come true and yet he was already thinking about another man. Did they wait too long to get together, or was he still hurting and upset about the whole Xion episode. The fact that Axel always went to her side and that he hurt him mentally, emotionally, and physically?

Roxas groaned, closing his eyes to block out the bright morning light. He was getting a headache. He was thinking things over way more than he should. And if he had to think about his feelings for Axel, then he knew, but didn't want to admit it, he was losing interest, and fast.

"Hey." Someone said making Roxas jump, "What are you doing out here?" Naminé asked as she leaned next to her best friend, "Got bored of the porno?"

Roxas relaxed a bit before letting out a small laugh. "It's not as great as everyone thinks." The blond said before he smirked. "Riku is learning from it you know. Who knows what he'll take from it. And ya know, I heard porn isn't the best place to learn anything from."

Naminé hummed in agreement as she rested her head on her fellow blond's shoulder, "Hey Roxas," She slightly turned her head so she could look up at him, "Are you still mad at me?"

Roxas stared at her, confusion showing in his bright blue eyes. "What do you mean?" Roxas was honestly confused. His mind has been focused on Axel and other things that he honestly couldn't remember if he was or not. It took him a moment to realize what she meant and it made him feel like a prick. But he kept his mouth shut about it just to see if they were thinking the same thing.

"Ever since you found out I was looking after you for your parents, you've been treating me differently." The girl stood straight so she wasn't touching Roxas anymore. Her hands twisted in front of herself with her blue eyes were glued on them. "I'm sorry. We were all worried about you and it seemed like the right thing to do at the time. Forgive me? I promise I won't do it again."

"Naminé I, look, it's just going to take some time for me to trust you again. Fully I mean. I understand what you did now but it doesn't change the fact that you went behind my back. I guess I am still mad, but you know me, it's hard for me to let go of things." Roxas said with a heavy sigh. "I'm really sorry Naminé."

With a heavy sigh Naminé nodded her head, "Well I'll redeem myself. You'll see." And with that the girl kissed Roxas on the cheek before going back inside complaining about how cold it was.

Roxas rubbed his cheek, wondering what would have happened had he just gave up on Axel when he was dating Xion. Would he and Naminé be dating, her being her happy self while he faked it. Or would he have met Reno and ended up with him. If he had hung out with Reno back then, how would Axel have reacted? Would he have gotten jealous or would he ignore them?

For some reason, Roxas wished he had my Reno back then. Maybe to make Axel jealous but then again that would be using Reno and that wouldn't be fair. But didn't Axel tell him he thought Naminé was his girlfriend and in turn was jealous anyway. "Would it have been different had she been a guy?" Roxas pondered out loud. Why was he even thinking about this in the first place? Could it be, that he didn't actually want Reno but he enjoyed seeing Axel get jealous? "What the hell is wrong with me?" He groaned, rubbing his eyes in frustration.

Back in the living room, Axel leaned back in Roxas's previous seat. He lost interest in the erotic movie after the girl got her face fucked to the point of choking and tears. He wanted to go find Roxas, but he didn't know how he could find him without everyone thinking he was looking to score.

Luckily for him Naminé came in from outside and stood in front of the TV, blocking the boys view and earning cries of protest from Sora and Riku. Her blue eyes settling on Axel, "Roxas seems upset and over thinking again, go talk to him."

"Yeah, sure." The redhead didn't waste any time in getting up and rushing outside where he found his precious blond. "Hey. You okay?"

Roxas jumped for the second time that day. He was starting to think he should stop letting his guard down so much. What if it the person hadn't been Axel and was some creepy killer? Well then he'd be screwed. But seeing as how it was just Axel. Roxas asked what was just on his mind without even realize he was doing it.

"If you were still dating Xion and I really was dating Naminé, or if she was a he, how would you react? The same goes for if I had met Reno while you were dating Xion and me and him hung out a lot." The blond said quickly. If it were anyone other than Axel, they probably wouldn't have been able to understand a single thing he said. It was as if he was Donald Duck, trying to tell Mickey and Goofy something but he was in a rush to say it so his words were even harder to understand.

"Is that what's bothering you?" Axel asked as he pulled Roxas into a hug, "You know I had feelings for you while dating Xion. So I'd be extremely jealous. Hell I was jealous when I saw you laying on Naminé's lap. What brought on these thoughts anyway?"

"I just feel like all we do is screw and well...Axel I'm not happy. I hate to sound like a whiny girl but it's true. I thought that seeing you again would make things better but all we've done so far is piss the other off. I wish...I wish we never confessed at all. I wish we didn't start dating for a while longer. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that I can finally be with you but at the same time I'm not." Roxas pushed out of Axel's hold before he continued. "When we go on spring break, promise me no hugging, no kissing, and no sex, not even what we did this morning. And no hand or blow jobs either. Please Axel, just do this for me?" Roxas asked with pleading sad eyes. Where had that all come from anyway?

Axel felt his eyes bug out and his stomach drop, "Rox..." His voice trailed off and he had to cough to clear it, "I mean if you don't want to then we don't have to. But I'm sorry if I made you feel like I was using you for sex. I really do love you and making you feel good and seeing you thoroughly ravished brings me so much joy." Axel reached out and tried to touch Roxas only for the blond to back away. "I'm sorry Rox. I won't even touch you if you want." Sad green eyes looked at the ground, hoping Roxas didn't catch on to how upset he was.

Roxas' face tinted in color. Leave it to Axel to say something embarrassing about how he looks when he's being pleasured. Yet seen how dishearten his redhead looked, it gave him so much guilt. He hated how selfish he was being but he needed to know if all they really were, were fuck buddies or if they were more than that. "I...well I did ask for spring break. So I guess for now, until then, just no sex." The blond uttered his face flaming at his words. "No penetration that is."

"Okay. I can live with that." Axel just awkwardly stood there, not knowing what to do now. He wanted to hug and kiss his blond, but he didn't want to push anything on Roxas that he didn't want, "Do you want to get out of here and go for a walk?"

"It's better than going back inside with Kairi PMSing and Riku and Sora having hard-ons from bad porn." Roxas laughed, taking Axel's hand. He wondered if Axel had missed that he never said they couldn't hold hands over spring break. They didn't really do much of to begin with so why say no to something they rarely did? "How far do you wanna go?"

* * *

Please review and tell us what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

Leven: I know it's not Sunday, but I'm the one who uploads these and I'll be in Oahu for a mini vacation on Sunday and I don't think I'll have my laptop on me. So yeah...early update for you lovely people :)

Ewonsama: this chapter makes me feel embarrassed (blush)

* * *

Axel couldn't contain his goofy grin as he watched the pouting blond. At some point during their little walk it started pouring. The two teens had to take cover under a large tree, "Looks like we're gonna be stuck here a while." Axel mused as he wrapped his arm Roxas's shoulder and pulled him close.

"Stupid lying weather. Sunny all day my ass." Roxas grumbled, crossing his arms in annoyance and to keep himself warm. He would have moved away from Axel, but the redhead was always warm. It wasn't Axel's fault it was raining anyway, but the smile wasn't helping the pouting teen.

"So what should we do?" The redhead pulled Roxas closer to him, "Just standing around and stealing warmth seems boring. We can finish that truth or dare game from ever ago." Axel suggested with a shrug.

"Whose turn is it?" Roxas asked while he stared at the forest ahead. For some reason, he started to think of the creatures that lived there. Wolves, bears, maybe a mountain lion. He hope none of them would come by anytime soon. Roxas gulped, just thinking about it was making him shiver. He hoped Axel would think he was just cold or something. "What can we even do here?" He asked, wrapping his arms around Axel's waist in an attempt to stay warm and comfort himself from the wild life beyond them.

Axel tightly held Roxas close, in case the blond remembered that he didn't want too much touching and pulled away. "I think it's your turn. So truth or dare?"

Roxas snuggled closer to his boyfriend. Oh how he missed the close contact already. He missed being held against Axel's frame. The feel, the smell, and heat that radiated off of him. How could he possibly give up being held by him when it brought him so much comfort and peace? "Before I answer that, maybe we can still hug over spring break?" He said with a blush running along his light skin. "Um truth?"

Axel laughed as he hugged the blond tighter to his frame. "Truth? Okay I was expecting something exciting like a dare. Give me a minute to think of one." As he thought Axel teasingly trailed his fingers up and down Roxas's spine, making the blond shiver more. "Hmm...Have you ever loved anyone besides me?"

"Back in preschool, before I ever even knew what liking anyone was; there was this girl that gave me her bag of gummy bears. So for that one hour, I loved her. Until she gave some other boy a cookie, then I just thought nothing but hate." The blond laughed at his boyfriend's expression. His brow was raised, eyes asking if the blond was joking or being serious. "Hey, I was four years old, give me a break."

"Wow Roxy." Axel laughed and shook his head in disbelief. "It's easy to buy your love isn't it?" Axel bit his lip to hold back the idea of 'buying' some favors off of Roxas during spring break if his vow of celibacy was still holding strong.

"I was four. If it was so easy then I doubted I'd be loyal to you." Roxas whined, burying his face against Axel's chest while his cheeks just got redder and redder the long Axel stayed silent.

"What's that supposed to mean? I've bought you plenty of things over the curse of our friendship." Axel gasped as he grabbed Roxas by the shoulders and pulled him away, "Is that the only reason you love me so much?" Of course he was only joking, but with how flustered Roxas was getting, it made it all worth it.

"Truth or dare?" Roxas grumbled, wiggling away from Axel. He knew he was kidding but that didn't mean the blond wasn't going joke too. "Fine, next time someone buys me something, that isn't you, I'll give them a kiss and you're not allowed to get mad." He threatened with a teasing tone.

"No you won't. I've bought you too many things." Axel sat down and leaned against the tree, "Dare."

"I'm taking that as a challenge now wise ass. Thanks for making me waste a dare because I dare you to not get mad at me or whoever ends up getting kissed by me." The blond said, sticking his tongue out like a child as he kept standing. Axel's lap looked really comfy, but he was pretending to be mad at him so he really couldn't sit on him could he? Or was he just not being fair to his redhead? "I'm such an ass." He said, thinking he actually thought it in his head.

"Yes you are. But you're my ass." Axel held his arms out, bidding his blond to come snuggle. "And what if I end up getting mad? Are you going to spank me like a bad boy?" The redhead asked with a cheeky smile.

"If you end up getting mad," Roxas moved to sit on Axel's lap, leaning his head against his chest as he sat side ways, "then I'm allowed to not care. I'm allowed to just ignore you until you calm down. I don't have to say I'm sorry because it's your own fault." Roxas yawned, snuggling up to his boyfriend. "Even though we both know I'll feel guilty."

Axel leaned down to nuzzle Roxas's neck and take in his sweet scent. "Well maybe we shouldn't do that dare then. Give me another one." The redhead started to leave small pecks along the blond's exposed skin.

"B-But I," Roxas leaned closer to Axel, trying to hide his skin away from his wondering lips. "Axel don't. A-anyway," he stuttered out. "Anyway, I'm not going to back down from a challenge. You just have to promise not to get mad." Roxas quickly said, trying to keep to his dare. It's not fair to Axel, he knew that, but he wanted to see if Axel would be able to keep a hold of his jealousy no matter the situation.

The redhead backed off and straightened his back so he couldn't reach Roxas's neck anymore, "Fine you can go kissing people. I'll probably be back in Travers Town so I won't be there to get mad. Truth or dare?"

"What would be the point if you didn't see it?" Roxas sighed and wiggled around so his back was against Axel's chest. Why was he making everything so difficult? It was frustrating. "Dare." He practically growled out, his body tense from being annoyed again.

"Well why did you give me a dare like that knowing I wouldn't be around to see it?" As soon as the words left his mouth, Axel regretted that. He felt Roxas tense up in his arms and his frame start tremble, "Rox?" Axel tilted the blond's head so he could properly see his face. Blue eyes were rimmed with tears and his lower lip trembled. "Fuck, I'm sorry." The redhead bit his lip as he tried to think of something to change his love's mood. "I dare you to be happy for the rest of this trip."

Roxas gave him a fake smile while tilting his head back down so he wasn't able to see his tears fall. "Truth," he cleared his voice so it didn't sound like he was upset. "Or dare?"

Axel sighed in defeat and wrapped his arms around Roxas's waist in an attempt to comfort the upset teen. Axel felt like shit. He shouldn't have brought up the fact he lived in a different town. "Truth."

"Are you even happy being with me? I still don't understand what it is that you see in me in the first place. I mean you just started to like me last year. How the hell can you love me as quickly as you did?" Roxas said, holding back how sad he actually was. His heart felt like it was on the verge of breaking and yet he knew he didn't deserve to feel this way. Not after what he was thinking before they went on their hike.

"What's there not to love? You're fun to be around, super sexy, and my best friend. True I didn't realize my feelings till last year, but I think they have always been there. So yes, I'm very happy with you. Not happy with our current situation, but I am with you." Axel kissed the blond's cheek. It wasn't enough and Axel angled Roxas's face so he could kiss him on the lips, "I love you Roxas Strife. Don't second guess yourself anymore."

"Axel." Roxas whispered, shifting his body so he could kiss him back. "I'm sorry, I just...I'm sorry. I should just stop thinking altogether. It's making me go nuts."

"Random fact," Axel pulled away from Roxas for a moment so he could properly talk, "Over thinking can cause depression. And I'm pretty sure that's what's going on with you. So please just let go of whatever's bothering you. I'll always be here and I'll always love you."

"That's harder said than done. Usually I'm distracted by you to think, but now that you're not around I can't help but think a lot and I know that's not healthy having you be my rock. I guess I'll need to find something else." Roxas sighed before putting on another fake smile as he remembered the dare. "Hey, do you remember the question I asked you before we went on this hike?"

"Why don't you take up a hobby?" Axel suggested as his arms tightened around his blond's waist. Green eyes narrowed as Axel tried to remember any question Roxas had asked back at the house, but sadly came up blank. "I'm sorry. I can't remember. Remind me?"

"Maybe I should take up skate boarding? Or maybe play something. I don't know." The blond sighed, flicking Axel's forehead. "Did that make you remember?" He asked with a smirk. Axel flicked him back, laughing when Roxas scowled at him. "Fine, I'll tell you again. If Reno had shown up while you were still dating Xion, and we got really close, what do you think you would have done? And try to remember, we weren't dating while you were with the bitch."

Axel grumbled under his breath that he knew they weren't together at the time, "Rox, remember how I only dated Xion to get rid of my feelings for you?" Axel took a deep breath in as he tried to sort out his thoughts and feelings. "I think if you got together with Reno, I would be hurt. You said you didn't want to date me and ruin our friendship; then you'd go and date a guy who looks like me. I would be hurt and feel like there's something wrong with how I am now." Axel's eyes went sad as he started to think way too hard about the what-if situation.

The blond's eyes widen. He should really learn how use his words correctly. Roxas cupped Axel's cheek, making the older teen look right into his wide orbs. "That's not what I meant by close. I meant close as in buddy-buddy. Axel, if it makes you feel any better, Reno is hard for me to like as friend let alone anything else. He's just, I don't know, a fathead. He doesn't think about other people's feelings, just his own. I can't stand that. I'm sorry I didn't clarify it." The blond leaned up and connected their lips, pulling only a few inches away. "I'm sorry."

Axel hummed as he moved Roxas so the blond was now kneeling in between the redhead legs, "Well if you hate him so much then why are you dating him?" Axel teased. Before Roxas could answer though, Axel pulled the blond's head down for a quick make out session. For a few moments the only thing to be heard was the sound of heavy rain falling around them. And for that moment Axel could actually forget all of his troubles. It was just him and Roxas.

Arms wrapped themselves around each other. Roxas going around Axel's neck, while his around the blond's waist. Their lips parted, tongues meeting and dancing in the battle for dominance. Roxas moaned in the kiss, losing himself in the moment of just being with Axel. It felt right, just being with him. All of his doubts and worried were instantly wiped away by his, yes his, redhead. "If I'm dating him then does that mean I'm cheating with you?" Roxas asked, teasingly as he nipped at Axel's lower lip.

"Yes." Axel breathed out as he nibbled at Roxas's ear, making the blond moan. "You realized I'm the superior lover, but can't bear to leave your idiotic boyfriend because you pity him." Axel chuckled, "And Xion would be none the wiser either."

"Would you leave her for me?" Roxas asked, pressing his body against the older teen. His hands roamed down over Axel's chest to his waist. The blond kissed Axel's neck, nip at it every now and then. "Would it be cruel for me to ask for you to leave her while I don't leave him?"

Axel hissed through clenched teeth as Roxas's wandering hands got closer and closer to his hardening length. His hyper sensitive neck pickled under the blond's ministrations. "I...I" Axel tried to talk but couldn't get anything out. He had to clear his throat and try again making Roxas laugh a bit at him. "Don't you think that'd be unfair?" The redhead finally managed to get out.

"It depends on who you really want." The blond whispered, his hand ghost in over Axel's crotch, lowering to his thigh, where it stopped. "Reno is really pathetic, but I can't leave him because he'd go nuts without me. But I don't like sharing." The blond couldn't believe what he was saying. He really didn't like it at all. In reality, he'd dump Reno before he ever thought of cheating. And yet, pretending to do something he'd never do, and having Axel play with him, was a huge turn on. He just hoped Axel's erection was from the acting and not just the touching.

"Would I be your dirty little secret that would sneak through your bedroom window while Reno is out?" Axel moaned when his crotch was lightly brushed over. His hands fisted into the back of Roxas's shirt, urging the blond to continue. "You'd use me however you'd like and get off on the adrenaline from getting caught."

Roxas groaned, his hot breath flowing to the wet spots on Axel's neck. How the hell did he mange to make his hormones go crazy with that? "Just you and me, on the bed, on the couch, table, counter, and shower. As long as you can keep me satisfied," Roxas moved his hand back up, lightly cupping the redhead's bulge, "then maybe I'll think about dating you behind his back too." He whispered into Axel's ear, lightly squeezing his lump.

Axel groaned and let his head fall back, "Fuck Roxas, I'd let you plow me into any surface you'd want. I'd do anything for you that Reno can't." Axel's hands wandered down to Roxas's hips, pulling the blond's hips into his making both of them moan at the friction.

"Axel, be mine? Just be mine and I'll leave Reno. Hell, I don't even have to leave him because I'm already with you." The blond moved his hands back up and locked his lips with Axel's, ending their little game. They kissed while hands wandered each other's bodies. It wasn't until Axel's hand roamed up Roxas' shirt did the blond break their kiss. "Axel I can't." He said regretfully, his cheeks red and eyes shining with want. "We said no sex." He said sadly, his tightened pants never ceasing its tight enclosure on his length.

Axel grabbed the back of Roxas's head and pulled him into a forceful kiss, not wanting to end it just yet. Teeth and tongues quickly came into play as the teens eagerly pawed at each other, wanting more friction. "Rox, we were already blue balled this morning. It's not healthy to keep going like this." The redhead let his hand snake up and play with Roxas's chest, "We don't need to go all the way, but can we at least do something. Please Master." Axel practically moaned the last part in a desperate attempt to get Roxas to agree with him and let him cum.

Roxas felt his face heat up. Never had he ever felt his face feel so hot than it did in that moment. He didn't know what to say or do. Axel was begging him for something, even going as far to call him master. As if Roxas really did control their sex lives. But if he really thought about, he kind of did. If he said no, Axel would stop, if he wanted it, Axel would gladly say yes. It was like Axel had a bigger libido than he did. Roxas didn't know how he felt about it. It wasn't like Axel couldn't just go touch himself anyway. Then again, it wasn't the same.

Roxas gulped, pushing Axel's hands away from his body. Would it really be so bad just to have their fun before celibacy takes over their relationship? He guessed not because he wanted it. Oh how he wanted to have Axel touch him and make him his again. How he wanted them to become one after such a long time had passed. In fact, he probably needed it more than Axel did himself.

"What is that you want to do?" Roxas asked, trying not to let his voice tremble with anticipation. He let his hands roam up Axel's shirt until they rested with the tips of his cold fingers on the redhead's nipples. "Tell me what you wish to do." He whispered, flicking Axel's ear with his tongue.

Axel panted as he tried to rub his aching cock against Roxas to get some relief. "I want you to fuck me." the older teen whined as Roxas started to roughly play with his chest. "Or let me fuck you. Please Roxas I need you. I don't care how."

"W-which do you want more of?" Roxas asked his entire body heating up. He was lucky they were outside in the cool rain; he didn't think he'd be able to handle being in a closed off room with how hot he felt.

Axel's needy pants and moans got louder as he desperately clinged to his boyfriend. "Your cock. I need it Roxas."

Roxas could only nod. He felt dumbstruck by how desperate his boyfriend was being. But he couldn't really blame him. "I-I don't have any lube. I don't want to hurt you." He said, not really sure if he'd be able to top again since that one time.

"We don't need to have penetration." Axel panted out. He was a bit disappointed that he wouldn't be getting laid over the weekend, but he was content with just being touched by his lovely little blond. "I just need to be with you."

The blond didn't say anything. Instead he guided Axel to lay on his back while he straddled his hips. "Axel, if you want me, then you can have me." He said, licking his boyfriend's jugular while his hands made quick work with Axel's zipper and button. "We can use the rain or something." He said, kissing his redhead passionately. "Just don't tell anyone, when we get back, that you scored out in the rain." The blond teased, locking their lips once again.

* * *

Axel groaned as his lower back spasmed out. In a vain attempt to relieve his pain the redhead leaned forward so most of his weight was on Roxas's back, who was walking in front of him. "Roxy, don't walk so fast. I'm in pain."

"You wanted to bottom." The blond said, shifting around so Axel had an arm around his shoulder. The blond put his own arm around the redhead's waist, helping him walk back to the cabin. "What are we going to tell them anyway? We wrestled in the mud?" He joked light heartily from how they were both covered in dirt, mud, and leaves. The rain wasn't helping clean up the mess either, all it did was cover the smell of what they had did moments ago.

"We can say there was a hidden hole or something and I tripped and dragged you with me. That's why I'm in worse shape." The redhead suggested as he put more weight on Roxas who groaned in protest. "Hey take responsibility for what you did to your poor Uke." Axel joked as he took some weight off.

"Really Axel, Uke? Don't blame me for being the pitcher this time. You wanted to bottom. I even asked you several times if you were sure. Maybe you need to think with your brain from now on. No more thinking with Axel Jr." The blond uttered, grunting when Axel put his weight back on him. "You should enjoy it while it lasts, because I'm serious when I say no sex during spring break. I'll allow hand holding and cuddling in bed. Maybe hugging, but that's it."

Axel groaned as he put his cheek on the top of Roxas's head. "So are you saying you don't like it when I get needy and want you inside me? Because if that's the case I can just top for the rest of our relationship." Axel teased, earning a glare from the blond. "And really? Maybe hugging? We don't need to have sex, but don't be a prude."

Roxas pushed Axel away, quickening his pace. It wasn't like he was mad at the redhead, he just felt like a prick. He was angry with himself and he didn't want to take it out on Axel. So the best thing to do, he thought, was to get away from Axel before he said something to make things worse. Like tell him that he only wanted to be friends over spring break. Yeah, that would ruin the entire weekend for them.

Axel wasn't expecting the push and managed to lose his balance on some mud. The redhead fell with a grunt, but he didn't call back as he watch Roxas disappear towards the house. Maybe he had gone too far calling Roxas a prude. With a dejected sigh Axel laid back in the mud, not caring that he was getting dirtier, and let the soft rainfall drizzle over his face.

While he was walking, out of sight, Roxas turned around and noticed he couldn't see Axel anymore. Maybe he shouldn't have pushed him away like that. "Why I'm always fucking up?" He asked himself, running back toward where he last saw his boyfriend.

The blond frowned, seen him on the ground, staring up at the cloudy sky. Roxas walked toward him and got into the mud with him. He laid beside the redhead, watching the clouds with him. He didn't even think Axel noticed he was there until he felt Axel hold his hand. "I'm sorry for pushing you. I was just really mad at myself for being so selfish with our relationship. I'm not even thinking about how you feel with everything I'm asking of you. I am a prude."

Axel squeezed the hand in his hold, not taking his eyes off of the gray sky. "Don't be. You're right, we are pretty much fuck buddies. But some contact with you would be nice, or else it'll feel like we're just friends who never get to see each other."

"Then what can we do so it doesn't feel like we're just friends or just fuck buddies? Why didn't you tell me dating was hard? You have more experience than I do." Roxas whined. Axel could clearly hear the pout in his tone. Roxas rolled onto his side, moving closer to his redhead so he could rest his head on his soaked shirt. "We're going to catch a cold."

Out of habit Axel wrapped his arms around the blond's waist and pulled him closer. "Rox, you can't catch a cold from being cold. And we can cuddle like this, and kissing that doesn't escalade into full blown make out sessions." The redhead kissed the top of Roxas's head. "Doesn't that sound better?"

Roxas shut his eyes, smiling to himself. "It feels better." He said before he sneezed and shivered from being soaked to the bone. "'M cold." Roxas mumbled, getting closer to Axel. "Can we go in now? I smelled a fire when I was close to the house."

"Fire sounds nice." Axel closed his eyes and tried to envision him and Roxas wrapped up in a large blanket, watching a B rated horror film with a cozy fire blaring to the side of them. "Okay let's go." The redhead pushed himself off the ground and helped Roxas up as well.

"I would ask you to carry me but I know you can't because of what we did. So let's just try to hurry. I want a hot bath and some hot chocolate." The blond said, keeping hold of Axel's hand as they made their way back to the cabin. The two stayed in a comfortable silence for the rest of the way, just barely making it to the cabin before the real show began.

First there was a flash of lightning, then the mighty roar of thunder followed by larger, faster, and heavy rain.

Axel squealed in delight at the first rumble. He absolutely adored thunderstorms. Once the couple reached the covered deck of the cabin Axel let go of Roxas and turned back towards the woods to watch as lighting crashed down and boomed. At the blond's confused look Axel clarified, "You go bathe. I wanna stay out here and watch the show for a bit."

Roxas laughed and shook his head. He went inside, ignoring all the strange looks he was getting as he ran toward his room to get a couple of towels. The blond then, being careful not to slip, ran back outside and tossed a towel over Axel's head. "I'm watching it with you. Don't forget, I love storms just as much as you do." The blond smiled, towel drying his own hair.

Axel laughed as he followed Roxas's lead and dried himself off as well. "Maybe we can bathe together when it's over? Nothing sexual all of course, but just so we don't waste a lot of water for two baths. Saving Mother Nature and all that jazz. There can be bubbles too." Axel wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner making Roxas laugh. "So what do you say?"

"But I don't have any toys for bath time. I remember you kept stealing my rubber ducks whenever mom made us take baths when we were really small." The blond smiled as a flash of lightning striked the clouds above. "As much as I want to watch this, I don't like being cold or being sick." Roxas said, turning to head back inside. "You can stay as long as you like. I need to clean the mud off of myself." The blond laughed, poking at his shirt before going inside.

Axel looked between the sky and Roxas. The blond technically never said no to a joined bath time. With a devilish grin the redhead dropped the muddy towel on the ground and followed the younger teen back into the house. "Let me wash your back for you."

"Did not need the image in my head!" Sora yelled from the couch. While Axel and Roxas had been gone, the small group of friends had turned off the porno and were currently in the middle of a Disney marathon, thanks to Kairi bringing along her large selection.

Roxas laughed and yelled back, "Why don't you join us Sora? We aren't going to do anything anyway. Think of it like a large hot spring." The blond teased.

"The tub isn't even big enough!" Sora called back, putting a cookie in his mouth, ignoring the look he got from Riku.

"Would you really join them if the tub was large enough?" Riku asked with a raised brow.

Sora shrugged. "It wouldn't be the first time I've took a bath with them. Or you for that matter. Don't forget, we met before we went to school and then met them in preschool."

"I suppose so." Riku shrugged and took his own cookie.

Back in the bathroom, that was connected to Axel and Roxas' room, the two got their bath started. Roxas took off his clothes, and wrapped a towel around his waist. He then got a cloth and wet it so he could wipe off the dirt and mud from his body before he got in the water. The blond completely forgot that Axel was in the room with him. He didn't even notice how Axel was watching the whole time he stripped down. It wasn't until he heard Axel clear his throat did the blond look at the redhead.

"So...umm..." Axel tried to clean his mind of dirty thoughts so he wouldn't ruin the bath for Roxas, "Do you even know if there's bubble bath here or should we just use normal soap?" The redhead opened the cabinet under the sink only to find nothing. "Maybe I'll check the other bathrooms." Axel didn't give Roxas a chance to respond and bolted out of the room.

"But...there's some next to the bathtub." Roxas said to the empty room. He rolled his eyes and poured the bubble bath in the water, watching as it started foam. He knew what Axel was really up to. They just did it and yet Axel has to go relieve himself in another room. It was sweet that he didn't ask for another round. Roxas decided that when he got back, he'd give him a back rub for the gesture.

Ten minutes later Axel came back. The redhead was hit with a wave of humidity that warmed his chilled bones. And the sight of a relaxed Roxas, up to his chest in a thick layer of bubbles was practically mouthwatering. "Hey," Axel called out, startling the blond, "Room for one more?"

"It feels really nice." It was all Roxas said, his eyes shutting as he let his cold muscles relax into a mushy goop. The blond curled a finger, gesturing for Axel to join him. Of course no words needed to be said as the older teen stripped his wet clothes off and got into the bath, facing his blond.

In that moment, Roxas moved from his end of the tub and moved to Axel's. He settled up on his lap, leaning against his chest with a content sigh. Never had he ever thought they would ever take a relaxing bath together without getting touchy feely. It was really nice to just cuddle. He felt Axel wrap his arms around his waist and that was it. No wandering hands or lips on his exposed skin. He was enjoying every minute of it. "I love you." He said, happily over lapping Axel's arms and hands.

"I really do love you, Axel." The blond shifted a bit so he wasn't putting all his weight on his boyfriend. He wanted him to be just as comfortable as he was. It then occurred to him that, he wouldn't trade Axel for anything in the world. Whatever doubt he was having was truly gone. All he needed was to actually spend time, with only, Axel.

"I'm so in love with you that it hurts sometimes." The redhead squeezed Roxas's midsection. He closed his eyes and lavished in the content moment they were sharing. But the teen's hair still felt crispy and dirty. Taking a deep breath Axel slid down till he and Roxas were both under the water. Axel shook his mane to get any loose debris out then brought them back to the surface. He meekly smiled as Roxas gasped for air. Should have giving the blond a warning first.

Roxas coughed and wiped the bubbles from his face, hissing in pain from having soap in his eyes. "Fuck! Axel what the hell?!" He barked, rubbing his burning eyes. "You could have given me a warning." He grumbled, reaching out to let the water run over his eyes. Once cleared, he turned the water off, turned around, and glared at his innocent looking boyfriend.

"Sorry." Axel mumbled with his best puppy pout. "My hair just felt gross and I needed to clean it a bit. I got lost in the moment and didn't think about letting you go." Axel reached over and grabbed a clean wash cloth and starred to clean some soap and water off the blond's face.

Roxas dipped his head, groaning before he crawled back into Axel lap. He wasn't going let something like soap in his eyes ruin this moment. Then again, he hoped he'd get more than one sappy moment with Axel. "How's your back?" He asked, tenderly reaching behind Axel, as he was facing him, and gentle rubbing his sore lower back.

Axel moaned as Roxas's skilled fingers messaged a knot out of his lower back. "It feels much better. Thank you." Axel innocently pecked Roxas on the lips to show his gratitude. Once his back loosened up the redhead grabbed the blond and moved him so they were cuddling again, "We should get cleaned up before we turn into prunes."

Roxas hummed and got to work cleaning Axel's hair as he tried not to moan from Axel doing the same to his. Once that was done the two got to work cleaning each other's upper bodies. "I think we should clean the lower half of ourselves on our own. I-I don't think I'd be able to handle you touching me when I'm..." The blond blushed. He didn't want to tell Axel he was half hard from having Axel clean him. How embarrassing would that be?

Green glanced down and Axel instantly knew what Roxas was talking about, he was in the same state himself. "Yeah good idea." The redhead awkwardly scooted away from Roxas so he could easier reach his lower body and clean it. "You know it might sound weird, but I think I might be a bit of exhibitionist." Axel tried to look away from the blond as he felt his body heat up more the longer Roxas stared at him.

"Oh um." Roxas looked away, his cheeks going red. So Axel liked being watched? But the only time the blond ever watched was over Skype. But then again Axel was watching him too and it was just so they would feel like they were actually with each other. Roxas didn't know how he felt about it. "Does that mean you want to be watched one of these days? When we express ourselves?" He asked, curiosity in his voice.

Axel bit his lip to hold back a laugh. Roxas could just be so cute sometimes. "Well not necessarily. I mean I'm probably just feeling like this because it's you and we're in a tub. Just the environment you know?" Axel chuckled at the embarrassed look on his boyfriend's face. "But we can mess around with it later and try to find our kinks." Axel winked, "how does that sound?"

"I don't think I'd be comfortable being watched. Axel, believe it or not, I'm still not comfortable being naked in front of you. I mean this bath is nice but, well, I can't help feel self-conscious. Compared to you," The blond quickly glanced to Axel exposed muscles before staring back at the water. "I feel like I'm not worth being looked at by you."

"Hey there," Axel reached over to cup Roxas's chin and make him look up again, "You're beautiful, never forget that. You're worth my affection and so many others." The redhead leaned over to kiss the blond, "And I didn't mean just watching. I meant maybe we should experiment more in general. Broaden out horizons and all that bull."

"Isn't it too soon to be thinking about that? Are you...are you already bored of our...er our sex life?" The blond asked, eyes wide in worry.

"No not really. I love what we do. And if you don't want to try anything then I'm fine." It was Axel's turn to look away, "I just watched way too much porn and wanted to try things out." The redhead quickly muttered.

"What?" Roxas asked, not believing what he just heard. "You know what, I don't want to know until we're out of this slowly freezing water." He said, going back to clean his lower half.

* * *

Axel yawned as he stretched out on the couch. It was nearing midnight and the Disney marathon was still going strong. Axel and Roxas were laying across the couch, Sora and Kairi had spread a large blanket on the floor for them to lay on, and Riku sat on the recliner with Naminé cuddling on his lap. Everyone was tired but at the same time they wanted to finish The Emperor's New Groove.

"Pull the lever Kronk." Axel said in his best Yzmea impression, "WRONG LEVER!" He yelled making everyone in the room laugh at his antics.

Roxas made himself more comfortable as he shifted around on Axel. He loved how Axel could be like a nice warm body pillow. As the movie played on, the blond shut his eyes, unintentionally falling asleep.

Soon the movie ended and everyone but Axel and Roxas had left the living room. The redhead was still awake but he didn't have it in him to wake his sleeping beauty. Even if the couch was starting to bother his back from how long he's laid there. He ran his hands through soft blond spikes, admiring the angelic frame they gave Roxas' face. The blond mumbled something in his sleep, something along the lines of brownies and puppies.

Axel chuckled, kissing the top of Roxas' head. "Axel?" Roxas groggily questioned as he began to stir awake.

"Sorry. Did I wake you up?" The redhead whispered, not wanting to break the tranquil atmosphere.

"No, not really." Roxas yawned, nuzzling Axel's neck. "Whysitark?" Roxas questioned, his words a mess from having just woken up.

"Because it's late silly butt." Axel laughed at the blond's pout, "Do you want to go back to the room?"

Roxas nodded and yawned again, not moving from his spot on top of Axel. "Carry me?" He asked, clinging to his redheaded body pillow.

"Hey I'm still in pain from what happened earlier. You carry me." Axel went limp into the cushions to show Roxas he had no intention of moving, "Plus my leg's asleep."

"Then I guess were sleeping here tonight." Roxas mumbled, holding back a sneeze. "'M still cold Axel. Are you sure you won't carry me?"

With a groan Axel wrapped his arms around the blond as he threw his legs over the edge of the couch so he could get up. "Fine you win. Stop being so cute dammit." The redhead complained as he carefully got up and started walking towards their room. "You owe me. I'm thinking breakfast in bed."

"You can have me in bed seeing as how the no sex this weekend thing isn't going to happen anymore." Roxas said, pecking Axel's neck.

Once they got in the room and Roxas was put on the bed, the blond tiredly removed his clothes to get more comfortable. Sleeping in his clothes was not going to happen again. He needed to be free or at least in loose clothes.

Axel stripped as well before climbing into bed and pulling his blond close. "'M too sleepy to do anything. Can we do something instead of breakfast in bed? Or better yet, can we have fat sex and eat while doing it?" The redhead could feel himself get excited about Roxas breaking his vow of chastity, but he pushed the feelings down so he wouldn't jump the sleepy teen.

Roxas rolled onto his stomach, wrapping his arms around his pillow. "'M not eating while making love." He muttered, eyes shut as sleep was over taking him. "That's too messy."

"Yeah," Axel's started to close his eyes as it was getting harder to talk, "But messy sex is the best sex."

"Ontantex." The blond mumbled out, his voice losing itself to sleep. "Iwantsuve." Roxas quietly spilled out as he gave into the realm of sleep.

Axel felt his heart tighten with guilt. Did Roxas really think he wanted sex? Yes the redhead was usually the one to ask for it, and it was often, but he felt like it brought them closer and he loved that. Axel kissed the blond's forehead and said, "I love you." Before he let sleep take over.

* * *

Please, please review and tell us what you think. Any kind of feedback would be nice.


End file.
